Reviviendo una vida: Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal
by Miyuu.des-chan
Summary: Harry había pasado por varias injusticias a lo largo de su vida. Había perdido y amado; preguntado y respondido. Pero aquella vez, cuando sabía que por fin moriría se preguntó qué podría haber pasado, jamás se imaginó que volvería a vivir las cosas de cuando tenía once años o cuando recién entraba al mundo mágico. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Harry no se hubiera negado a ser Slytherin?
1. Once otra Vez

**N/A: **He-He-Hello there, my muggles friends! Tanto tiempo! Qué tal han estado? :33 He renacido de mis cenizas (creo? :P) Tengo un anuncio que quiero hacerles:

**ESTOY EN BUSCA DE UNA BETA!**

Por favor, les ruego, que si son o conocen a alguien que pueda ayudarme lo dejen en los comentarios o que me envíen un PM

Harry había pasado por varias injusticias a lo largo de su vida, con eso de Voldemort, Mortífagos, profecías, basiliscos, Torneos; bueno, ya se entiende. Pero su peor problema, por más que no se pudiera creer, empezó luego de vencer al Señor Oscuro. Sí, se casó con Ginebra. Y sí, tuvo a sus tres adorados hijos. Pero también se encontró con un mundo rutinario que no coincidía con su vida, descubrió cosas como el adulterio y, una de las cosas más reveladoras: que a él le gustaban los hombres. Descubrió lo que era el divorcio, en consecuencia, también lo que era perder a su mejor amigo y lo que se sentía que se llevaran a su hijo mayor para crecer con su madre sin posibilidad de verlo. Comprobó que ser padre soltero, gay y Auror; no era nada fácil, pero que se podía lograr. Harry no la había tenido fácil, y a pesar de que le gustaba su vida ahora, solo con sus dos hijos más pequeños, a veces se ponía a pensar sobre su vida; su aislamiento. Llegó a un momento en que reconsideró todas las decisiones en su vida y se preguntó varias veces que habría pasado si habría ayudado a Draco Malfoy esa vez que le siguió al baño, o si le hubiera dado la mano en el tren a Hogwarts o si no sería mejor para sus hijos que él siguiera con la chica Weasley, ignorando sus gustos y saliendo de su aislamiento. Sí, se había preguntado un montón de cosas a la edad de treinta y tres años; pero ese día fue diferente.

.-.-.-.-.

Lily y Albus estaban rindiendo su segundo y cuarto año en Beauxbottoms, Potter no quería que sean abusados por sus primos Weasley en Hogwarts y Durmstrang le había parecido muy cuadrado para la enseñanza que quería para sus hijos. Él, por su cuenta, había dejado atrás la casa de Godric's Hollow junto con Ginebra y había remodelado completamente Grimmauld Place, haciéndolo un sitio habitable e increíblemente efectivo. Aquel día se levantó con ganas, tendría que ir en una misión y estaba eufórico porque los últimos días había estado haciendo todo el papeleo de misiones anteriores. Se estiró, duchó, desayunó y fue al Ministerio por la entrada de visitas; odiaba ir por los baños. Oliver Threworks, el Jefe de Aurores al que Harry le cedió el puesto por ser más eficaz que él para el liderazgo, lo recibió lleno de entusiasmo; al azabache le hacía acordar a Collin Creevey, muerto en la guerra.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo efusivamente.

-Bien, Oliver, todo tranquilo- Respondió Harry calmadamente comparado a su Jefe.

-¡Qué bien! Tu grupo sale en cinco minutos, espero que estés listo. ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Lyon!- Y así fue a acosar a otro de los Jefes de Escuadrón como Harry. Este se fijo que todos sus subordinados estuvieran en perfectas condiciones y repasó el plan con el resto del grupo. Era una misión simple, solo unos traficantes de pociones ilegales; habían descubierto su ubicación hace unos tres días y desde entonces el caso se le fue dado a Potter, quien enseguida realizó algunos planos y maniobras específicas.

-Los equipos B y D, los quiero en todas las posibles rutas de escape- Dijo, mientras señalaba ciertas aéreas en el mapa improvisado –Equipo C, quiero que se encarguen de petrificar o inmovilizar a los agentes secundarios o aquellos que intenten intervenir; estarán delante del Equipo A, quienes vendrán conmigo a la Sala de aquí- Señalo una de las Salas más grandes –Se supone que allí se reúnen las cabezas de todo aquello. ¿Listos?- Todos asintieron –Pues qué esperan, ¡todos a la Sala de apariciones! No quiero a nadie sin su traslador de emergencia- Los Aurores empezaron a desaparecerse en grupos de cuatro, Harry esperó a que todos estuvieran fuera para desaparecerse a sí mismo.

El lugar era frió y deprimente, los traficantes estaban en el sótano de una fábrica muggle abandonada. Harry vio cóm se acomodaban en sus posiciones; el primero al lado de los ventanales, el segundo en las puertas. Hizo la seña correspondiente y el equipo C se fue deslizando hasta la entrada; ya habían entrado, el A avanzó y también entró. Los hechizos volaban para todos lados, desde_ 'Confundus' _hasta _'Avadas'_ por todo el lugar, gente desesperada; el aire pesado por los distintos vapores de todas las pociones.

-¡A, Sala Oeste!- Gritó Potter, varios del Equipo C habían caído y algunos de su propio grupo se quedaron a ayudar a los otros mientras que ellos iban a la Sala central, como los Equipos eran de cuatro personas cada uno, cinco contando a cada líder, a Harry solo le acompañaban dos compañeros; Jimmy y Aurel. Abrieron la puerta de golpe, adentro había cuatro personas y otro hombre más destacando que los demás; con un movimiento de cabeza, Potter le indicó a Jimmy que se encargue de dos a elección y a Aurel, los otros dos mientras él se encargaba del dirigente.

-¡Harry Potter!- Se rió el aludido mientras esquivaba uno de los hechizos enviados.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Le siguió su jueguito con altivez, los encantamientos seguían volando por la habitación; uno cortante le rozó la mejilla y él frunció el ceño mientras le tiraba uno que lo derribó unos cuantos metros para atrás. El hombre tampoco estaba tan contento con aquello.

-Muy habilidoso, debo admitirlo- Oh, genial; otro loco –Pero no lo suficiente- Le arrojó un frasco llenó de una poción que desconocía, él cual logro agarrar por puro instinto y luego gritó, apuntando al techo: _-¡Bombarda máxima!_- Los escombros comenzaban a caer, la poción le había explotado en el pecho, cubriéndole con un liquido brumoso del color del mercurio; la estructura se le cayó encima. El sospechoso había escapado, el resto de la fábrica se estaba haciendo añicos, él mismo había tragado demasiado polvo como para lograr respirar como Dios manda; estaba sangrando, lo notaba. Sabía que no saldría con vida de aquella, y no pudo hacer más que preguntarse, teniendo aquel trágico final a unos palmos de distancia; ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiera tomado otras decisiones?

Y con aquello sin resolver, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar, nuevamente, por la muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry abrió sus ojos y parpadeó un poco; todo estaba oscuro y sentía una tremenda incomodidad por la postura en la cual se encontraba. ¿Dónde se había ido ese lugar blanco que había visitado años atrás? ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore ahora para guiarlo? Vio hacia abajo, estaba vestido con ropas extremadamente grandes, usadas y maltratadas para su pequeño cuerpo de niño.

Esperen.

¡¿DE QUÉ CUERPO DE NIÑO ESTABA HABLANDO!?

Miró sus manos y, efectivamente, eran pequeñas para lo que estaba acostumbrado; saltó del suelo donde había despertado y observó todo el lugar con desconfianza. Esa cabaña maltrecha le sonaba conocida. De repente fue consciente de los ronquidos a su lado y no pudo hacer más que asustarse al ver a su primo de once años recostado en un avejentado sillón y tapado con la colcha. Aquello no podía ser posible, ¡él mismo había sentido a la muerte abalanzarse sobre él! Miró la regordeta muñeca de Dudley, donde estaba el reloj que alguna vez había revisado de niño.

Julio 30 - 23:55 pm.

¡¿QUÉ!?

Un ruido se escuchó fuera, Harry estaba demasiado conmocionado como para pensar claramente, pero…aquello era el mar chocando contra las piedras, ¿o qué? Volvió a ver el reloj.

Julio 30 – 23:59 pm.

¿Entonces era aquel momento en el cual estaba esperando su cumpleaños número once en esa islilla a la cual su tío había estado tan loco como para llevarlos? Patético. Pero no pudo seguir con sus ideas porque un estridente ruido golpeó la puerta.

BOOM.

Harry ya sospechaba de quién podía tratarse si es que aquello no era un sueño, pero igual se sorprendió cuando la casucha se estremeció ante el golpe; Potter no se hizo de rogar y corrió a abrir, aunque no pudo evitar que tocaran nuevamente.

BOOM.

Dudley se despertó y Harry abrió ni corto ni perezoso; Hagrid junto con toda su gigantez le observó un momento antes de reaccionar dándole un apretado abrazo.

-¡Harry Potter, aquí estás!- Justo cuando estaba soltándolo, el tío Vernon apareció y Hagrid entró en la casa, Harry cerró la puerta tras él; intentando apaciguar el sonido de la tormenta.

-¡Niño estúpido! No se deja entrar desconocidos. ¡Y usted!, vallase, está entrando en propiedad privada sin permiso- Dijo Vernon, irascible y lleno de ira, como siempre.

-Oh, cállese, Dursley- Hagrid agarró el arma con la que Vernon se protegía y la dobló en dos, tirándola a un costado de la habitación. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír –De todas formas, Harry, feliz cumpleaños. Te traje un pastel, aunque debí de haberlo aplastado en algún punto del camino- Comentó, restándole importancia y sacando una caja que Potter recordaba bien como su primera torta de cumpleaños, con letras desprolijas pero que ahora conocía que le había costado mucho empeño de hornear. El azabache decidió seguir, más o menos, el guión que él recordaba que había pasado en ese momento.

-Emh, gracias- Empezó, dejando el pastel arriba del sillón, ahora vacio –Pero, ¿quién eres?-

-Oh, claro; no me he presentado- Dijo algo divertido –Rubeus Hagrid, cuidador de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Debes de saber ya sobre Hogwarts, ¿no?-

-Por supuesto- Comentó por instinto, luego vio las caras horrorizadas de los Dursley y se acordó de que se suponía que él no sabía nada –No por su parte, claro. Pero averigüé solo- Eso pareció enfurecer a Hagrid y espantar a su…emh… ¿familia?

-Tú no te preocupes por nada, Harry. ¡Los Dursley deberían de preocuparse!- Gritó aumentando de a poco su furia – ¿¡Es que no le han contado nada de…bueno, NADA, a este chico?!- El guardabosques acusaba a sus tíos de todo, y esta vez Harry podía disfrutar de la visión en vez de estar todo confundido -¿Al menos sabes qué eres?- El silencio cayó incómodamente en la habitación y, oh, Harry habría querido hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.

-Soy un mago- Tía Petunia se desmayó, Vernon pasó del rojo al blanco y al rojo nuevamente en menos de un minuto; Hagrid se veía satisfecho pero todavía con un tinte de furia.

-Me llevaré al niño- Su tío pareció reaccionar.

-¡Jamás! ¡No se lo permito ni se lo permitiré!-

-¿Y qué puede hacer un simple muggle para detenerme?- Preguntó con sorna.

-Cuando lo trajeron aquí, dijimos que le pondríamos un fin a toda esta basura- Espetó -¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE UN VIEJO TACAÑO Y DEMENTE LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA!- Gritó Vernon. Hagrid agarró su paraguas rosa y le apuntó a su rechoncho tío.

-Nunca. Insulte. A Albus Dumbledore. En. Mí. Presencia- Tiró del paraguas y un rayo violeta salió disparado hacía Dudley. En solo un segundo, una cola de chancho le apareció en el trasero; su primo corría asustado por toda la habitación mientras Vernon le perseguía para sacársela.

-No deberías hacer magia, Hagrid, podrías tener problemas. Aunque no le contaré a nadie- Aclaró, el semigigante le sonrió.

-Vayámonos de aquí- Y así se subieron a la moto de Sirius y pasaron horas volando hasta Londres; horas que Harry se las pasó pensando qué haría estando en su condición, sabiendo qué ocurriría y cosas así. Decidió que no se lo contaría a nadie, si Dumbledore había guardado esos siete años todos sus secretos a Harry, pues él podía guardarse este; ahora que sabía lo que ocurriría, sería mucho más sencillo todo. Bueno, al menos eso creía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry, con ya todo aclarado en su mente, salió con Hagrid al Callejón Diagon. Pasaron por Gringotts y luego Hagrid lo dejo en Madam Malkin's para que buscara su uniforme; cuando Potter entró, la señora Malkin llegó a recibirlo enseguida.

-¿Hogwarts, querido?- Él asintió –Bien, justo hay otro chico que va; sube a la tarima- Harry hizo caso y tomó aire, esta vez haría bien las cosas.

-Hola- Dijo Draco Malfoy desde su costado, mientras le eran tomadas las medidas -¿También Hogwarts?-

-Si- Dijo Harry, algo incomodo por el deja-vù –Me está ayudando con mis libros uno de los empleados de Hogwarts, es muy amable de su parte- Sabía que una de las cosas por las que no habían concordado era por Hagrid, pero también sabía que Draco no era un mal chico; solo le educaron así –Nada que ver con un sirviente- Dijo para terminar de convencerlo.

-¿Y tus padres? Los míos se están encargando de mis libros y viendo varitas- Preguntó, con lo que Harry, ya habiéndolo estudiado a fondo en esos terribles pero compartidos años, descubrió como verdadera curiosidad. Esta vez, Harry no se enojo; había hablado tantas veces de sus padres antes que ahora le parecía como el tema del clima.

-Murieron cuando era niño-

-Lo siento- Dijo sin pena alguna -¿Tienes tu propia escoba?-

-No- Contestó Harry, ya más destensado –Pero me gusta volar, y el Quidditch- El chico sonrió satisfecho de dar en algún clavo.

-A mi igual, mi padre dice que sería un crimen no elegirme en segundo año para jugar con mi Casa; debo decir que estoy de acuerdo- Harry se rió porque sabía que no estaba siendo altanero, sino que sincero; él en verdad lo creía. El rubio ignoró la risita y siguió – ¿Ya sabes en qué Casa estarás?- Harry pensó bien la pregunta, si lo veía como anteaños podría elegir cualquier Casa a su gusto.

-No- Terminó contestando –Pero juraría saber a dónde irás tú…-

-Slytherin- Contestaron ambos a la vez y con remarcada suficiencia. Él rubio lo miró como quien mira algo exótico, muy difícil de encontrar.

-Y si no, serías Ravenclaw, nunca en tu vida serías Hufflepuff, pero creo que preferirías eso antes que Gryffindor- Relató con una sonrisita de quien sabe más de lo que parece.

-Me impresionas- Su rostro mostraba solamente una de sus cejas alzadas, aunque Harry, con sus conocimientos, veía una infinita curiosidad en sus ojos; el aristócrata le tendió la mano –Draco, Draco Malfoy, ¿y tú?- Madam Malkin se elevó.

-Ya estás listo- Harry asintió de su lado y tomó la manó de Draco.

-Harry, Harry Potter- Y antes de que el otro saliera de su estupor, él salió del lugar, donde Hagrid lo esperaba con dos grandes helados y él no podía estar más satisfecho. Compraron libros, calderos, ingredientes y hablaron un poco; por último, se encontraron con Ollivander's.

-Bueno, Harry, yo todavía tengo que comprar tu regalo mientras, ¿irías a comprar tu varita aquí?- Le señaló el lugar.

-No tienes por qué comprarme un regalo, Hagrid-

-Tienes razón, no tengo por qué; pero quiero hacerlo, iré y te compraré tu mascota. Tú mientras busca tú varita- Harry terminó aceptando y entró al viejo lugar; todas las varitas apiladas en cualquier lugar y ver al viejo Ollivander le trajo una gran felicidad. Luego de la guerra, Ollivander's había estado quemado y destruido; aquí, estaba tal cual lo recordaba de chico.

-Hola, buenas tardes- Habló y Ollivander salió de su escondite.

-Ah, sí. Sabía que te vería pronto Harry Potter. Tienes los mismo ojos de tu madre, parece que fue ayer cuando vino a comprar su varita; al igual que su padre, ambas tenían un gran poder pero para materias distintas- La falta de parpadeo, sin importar los años que le había visto, le seguía incomodando –Veamos qué tenemos aquí- Pero antes de que volvieran a tener que hacer toda la búsqueda que la vez anterior les había tardado una eternidad, a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Señor Ollivander, puedo hacerle una sugerencia?- El anciano le miró algo shockeado, aguardó unos segundos, y luego le sonrió.

-Por supuesto, señor Potter-

-¿Qué tal una varita con pluma de fénix, once centímetros y flexible?- A Ollivander le brillaron los ojos y Harry supo que había reconocido la descripción.

-Sí. Si, por qué no. ¿Se puede saber cómo es que…?-

-Curiosidad- Cortó Harry. El anciano le sonrió misteriosamente, pronunciando un quedo: _'Claro'._ Buscó la varita y se la entregó a Harry; en seguida, el polvo del lugar se removió por una inexistente ventisca, chispas rojas y doradas saltaron de la varita, convirtiéndose en fuegos artificiales. Hagrid aplaudía impresionado. Luego de aquello se fueron nuevamente a la estancia en el _Caldero Chorreante_, donde durmieron y al siguiente día, Harry se subió al tren para volver con los Dursley. Pero, ya sabiendo que solo iba a esa casa para ser protegido por la línea de sangre con su tía, y que Voldemort no volvería realmente hasta finales de su cuarto año, decidió tomar el tren de vuelta sin decirle a Hagrid. Pagó el tiempo que se iba a quedar con la plata que le sobró de aquella visita a Gringotts, escribió a sus tíos fingiendo ser el semigigante para decirles que él se quedaría con…bueno, él. Y que lo llevaría a la estación el primero de Septiembre; esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, le gustara o no a los demás.


	2. Volviéndote a Ver

Harry se levantó temprano el primero de Septiembre, tenía como un reloj matutino que le mantenía despierto casi desde el alba. Hizo todo lo referido a limpieza, preparó sus cosas y partió a King Cross. Una vez allí, ya no tuvo que preguntarle a ningún guardia dónde se encontraba la estación y pudo atravesar la pared sin problemas; lo único que lamentó fue no tener a los gemelos para que le ayudaran a subir su equipaje, pero finalmente lo logro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que lograra ver a la manada de pelirrojos desde su ventanilla, la verdad, a los únicos que extrañaba de esa familia luego de su separación con Ginny era a los gemelos y Charlie. Todo el resto lo habían dejado a un lado; inclusive Molly, a quien había visto como a una segunda madre. Harry se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, ya que los Weasley iban subiendo y él, en serio, no quería involucrarse nuevamente con ellos para un nuevo abandono; por suerte, una chica de cabellera rulosa y castaña buscaba algo desesperadamente en el pasillo. Harry abrió la puerta de su compartimiento.

-¿Buscas algo?- Preguntó, fingiendo una estudiada curiosidad.

-Sí, es un sapo; un chico llamado Neville lo ha perdido y no podemos encontrarlo-

-¿Quieres que los ayude? Mientras más seamos, más rápido, ¿no crees?- La chica levantó su rostro hasta él.

-Sí, muchas gracias- El tren ya estaba en movimiento y Harry le tendió la mano.

-Soy Harry- Le dijo, sabía que ella ya había averiguado sobre él, pero quería que viera el gesto de no poner su apellido tan significativo como un acto de buscar una verdadera amistad; que los Weasley lo hayan dejado de lado, no significaba que Hermione lo hubiera hecho también. La castaña le tomó la mano.

-Hermione Granger- Dijo sonriente de haberse hecho su primer amigo –Bueno, Potter, ¡a buscar!- Harry no pudo hacer más que sonreír y ayudarla. Cuando había acudido a su primer viaje a Hogwarts, Neville y Hermione habían buscado el sapo solos; por lo cual, con la ayuda de Harry, lograron encontrarlo en la mitad del tiempo y les quedo mucho más para hablar. Harry se unió en el compartimiento de Hermione y Neville, pero él sabía que pasaría. Y justo como pensó, una media hora antes de llegar, Draco se plantó junto a Crabbe y Goyle delante de su puerta, intimidando a Granger y Longbottom pero el azabache estaba tranquilo.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- Dijo como si nada, Harry le sonrió.

-Hola, Draco. Veo que vienes acompañado- El chico miró a sus costados y los presentó.

-Crabbe y Goyle- Dijo señalando a cada uno –Y yo veo que no me mentiste, todos dicen que el _gran_ Harry Potter esta en este compartimiento- Rebatió revoleando los ojos.

-Yo no me veo nada de grande y creo que tú lo sabes- Contestó, y presentó a sus amigos –Ella en Hermione Granger y él Neville Longbottom; aunque creo que ya lo sabías- Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Creo que en algún momento te darás cuenta que hay familias mejores que otras- Miró de forma extraña a sus amigos –Yo puedo ayudarte en eso- Harry se levantó un minuto.

-Pueden dejarme decirle algo a solas, por favor- Preguntó como si nada a los dos mastodontes, ellos observaron a Draco, quien asintió y se fueron; el azabache cerró la puerta y se sentó, seguido de Draco –Yo sé que no eres malo, Draco- Le comentó directamente, el otro solo pudo abrir sus ojos enormemente, mientras Hermione y Neville miraban aquella conversación, ya de por sí extraña.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Potter- Pero Harry veía el terror bajo la máscara.

-No sé por qué será; quizá solo quieras tener más gente a tu lado, te gusta sentirte superior…o te educaron así, pero no eres una _mala_ persona. Ellos tampoco lo son- Comentó señalando a los otros dos chicos –Sean sangre pura, sucia o un simple tonto; nadie aquí es _malo_ y no tienes por qué fingir frente a mí; de alguna manera, hasta tú sabes que se algunos trucos que otros no. Tú máscara no funciona conmigo pero no usaré eso en tu contra; quiero ser tu amigo, pero conmigo, no finjas ser alguien que no eres- Luego se paró, abrió el compartimiento y Malfoy no tuvo más remedio que irse sin ninguna palabra denigrante para decir.

-Harry, ese discurso fue…Wow. Simplemente, Wow. ¿Cómo es que…? No importa- Al parecer Neville y Hermione también se habían quedado sin palabras.

-¿Alguno ha leído _'Historia de la Magia'_?- Y Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el comentario tan arbitrario de Hermione y levantar una mano, para sorpresa de los otros dos.

-Digamos que…tuve mucho tiempo libre- Dijo recordando su tiempo en busca de Horrocruxes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el tiempo sobrante, se cambiaron con las túnicas y comieron unos últimos chocolates bajo el regaño de Hermione de que no iban a tener hambre luego, después de un tiempo escucharon al tren detenerse y la grave voz de Hagrid fuera.

-¡Dejen todo dentro del tren, su equipaje será llevado a Hogwarts más tarde!- Mientras iban saliendo sus gritos volvieron a escucharse -¡Los de primero, por aquí! ¡Chicos de primer año!- Todos los de primero estaban impresionados con Hagrid, Harry simplemente lo saludo para luego seguirlo junto a Hermione y Neville hasta los botes; ellos tres con Draco y Susan Bones, la niñita que terminaría en Hufflepuff si recordaba bien, se subieron dentro de uno de los botes y anduvieron en silencio hasta cruzar un montículo de rocas. Todos quedaron impresionados con la imagen de Hogwarts, mucho más Harry, quien recordaba el lugar hecho escombros luego de la guerra. Cuando llegaron Hagrid los condujo con McGonagall, quien les explicó, y nuevamente a Harry también, en cuantas Casas se dividía el colegio y cómo funcionaba aquello; luego los dejo entrar. Potter se permitió maravillarse nuevamente con lo vivo que resultaba el lugar, tanta risa donde habría llanto, tantas charlas amigables donde habría miles de cadáveres, tanto orden y paz donde habría guerra y sangre. Era increíble el cambio que ocurriría de eso a siete años más adelante. De repente, al Sombrero Seleccionador se le abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar:

"_Oh, pensaras que soy feo,_

_Pero no debes juzgar por lo que ves,_

_Me comeré a mí mismo,_

_Si es que puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes mantener tus instintos en negro,_

_Tu sombrero elegante y alto,_

_Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts,_

_Nada en tu cabeza está escondido para mí._

_El Sombrero Seleccionador puede ver,_

_Así que ponme en tú cabeza y te diré,_

_Dónde tienes que ir._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde se encuentran los valientes de corazón,_

_La audacia, el nervio y la caballerosidad._

_Pongan Gryffindor aparte;_

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales,_

_Esos pacientes Hufflepuff solo dicen verdades_

_Y no le temen al trabajo;_

_O quizás en el viejo y sabio Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente preparada,_

_Donde aquellos ingeniosos y estudiosos,_

_Siempre encontraran su lugar;_

_O quizá Slytherin_

_Harás a tus verdaderos amigos,_

_Esos astutos muchachos usan todo lo que tienen_

_Para llegar a lo que quieren._

_¡Pruébenme! ¡No estén asustados!_

_Están en buenas manos (aunque no tengo ninguna),_

_¡Solo soy un sombrero pensante!"_

Todos en el Gran Salón aplaudieron y comenzó la Selección; Harry no prestó la más mínima atención a esto, ya que, después de todo, ya sabía dónde quedarían todos. Los nombre pasaron rápidamente: Abbott…Bones…Boot…Finch-Fletchley…MacDougal…Moon…Patil…Perks…Sally-Anne… Y la lista seguía, casi al final, nombraron a Harry. Este caminó, ignorando todos los murmullos, y el sombrero le tapó incómodamente los ojos.

'_Hmm'-_ Comenzó el Sombrero. _'Estás lleno de coraje. Eres listo, no es una mala mente. Tienes talento y unas grandes ganas de cambiar las cosas y – ohh, sabes que a un Sombrero Seleccionador no puedes esconderle nada, muchacho; o debo decir, ¿hombre? Tienes más años de los que deberías al estar aquí; ¿treinta y dos, treinta y tres? Ya has experimentado esto… ¿esta vez te negaras a lo inevitable?'_

_No._

'_No, ¿eh? Bien podría ponerte nuevamente en Gryffindor, pero aquí dentro – aquí – Hay mucho más que para un simple león, ¿no?'-_

_-¡SLYTHERIN!-_


	3. Cambiemos un Poco la Historia

Harry miró a Hagrid, quien se había turbado al principio, pero luego levantó sus dos pulgares en muestra de su apoyo incondicional. Harry también fijo su mirada en Gryffindor mientras caminaba a la mesa de las serpientes, Neville y Hermione se miraron y le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa que le demostraba que seguían siendo amigos; Potter se sentó al lado de Malfoy, para sorpresa de este. Todo el Salón había guardado un silencio shockeante y anonadado pero el azabache lo cortó con un:

-Me pasas las papas, por favor- Granger y Longbottom se rieron, aunque no tanto como los gemelos Weasley, con lo que respecta al resto de comedor; todos hablaban apurados o en murmullos. Pronto la Ceremonia fue concluida, una vez que Blaise Zabini se sentó cerca de Harry en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Me causas curiosidad, Potter- Dijo finalmente el de tez negra –Juraría que ibas directo a Gryffindor- Harry le sonrió amablemente.

-Nunca hay que fiarse conmigo, soy toda una caja de sorpresas- Le respondió, Zabini solo se rió y el aire entre los chicos de primer año de Slytherin se destensó rápidamente con Harry allí. Dumbledore había creído que, que Harry cayera en Slytherin sería su perdición, pero viendo cómo las serpientes se divertían sin tapujos frente a las demás Casas, Albus no pudo más que sonreír; quizá aquel niño podría cambiar a los Slytherin para bien. Harry, por su cuenta, tenía muchas preguntas que resolvió con la fingida calma que le habían dado los años -¿Y cómo experimentaron su magia?- Preguntó bastante curioso. Sabía que a Neville le habían presionado tanto que terminó yéndose rebotando en una especie de burbuja; Hermione se había esforzado tanto en bajar un libro, que estos la persiguieron volando por toda la casa; Ronald, por otro lado y al pertenecer a una familia de magos, no había tenido ningún problema con hacer bajar el plato de galletas de la alacena.

-Yo me había peleado con una de mis compañeras- Empezó Parkinson, que, ahora que estaba en Slytherin, se había dado cuenta que era una gran chica; la susodicha sonrió de oreja a oreja –He hice que su cabello cambiara tantas veces de color que se le terminó cayendo- Todos rieron ante la anécdota, el siguiente fue Blaise.

-Digamos que yo paso mucho tiempo fuera de la mansión, me gustaba explorar y descubrir distintas plantas, por lo que un día decidí crear mi nueva especie de flor; no salió muy bien al ser mi primera vez con la magia- Dijo, recordando un pequeño capullo violeta con tintes amarillos, que hasta hoy en día no se había abierto. Hasta Malfoy se carcajeó, y Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante tal sonido tan desconocido a sus oídos.

-A mi me pasó con la escoba. Resulta que me gustaba mucho volar, pero un día rompí uno de los jarrones de la cocina y bueno, me prohibieron volar ese año. Yo estaba buscando mi escoba, porque, por favor; volaría igual- Comentó el rubio, sacando un par de risitas –El problema fue cuando no la encontré y comencé a frustrarme; la escoba terminó volando hacia mí con armario y todo- Harry rió ante la imagen de un Draco Malfoy, aun más pequeño que ese, no sabiendo dónde rayos poner el armario; al aristócrata le brillaron los ojos -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue?- Harry lo pensó bien.

-Pues, mis tíos muggles nunca quisieron decirme quién era en realidad, por lo que me fue difícil deducir algunos signos. Ellos me tratan muy mal, por lo que cuando estaba completamente harto por sus comentarios, los vidrios estallaban, el fuego se acrecentaba; cosas así. Aunque no me di cuenta que algo extraño pasaba hasta que fui al zoológico, un centro muggle donde exhiben animales, y hablé con una serpiente- Todos abrieron sus ojos impresionados.

-¿¡Hablaste con una serpiente?!- Preguntaron Malfoy y Parkinson al mismo tiempo, la chica muy conmocionada y el rubio lleno de admiración; Harry asintió.

-No fue nada, hasta que hablamos de que era de cautiverio y que quería volver a su verdadera tierra natal en Brasil; ahí hice desaparecer el vidrio y la liberé con todos los muggles allí. Me castigaron por siglos- Blaise fue el primero en soltar la carcajada, luego Theodore Nott y después los últimos dos.

-Hahaha… Hay, Potter; mira que soltar a una serpiente en un lugar lleno de muggles- El azabache les sonrió a todos.

-Solo díganme Harry, total ya somos amigos, ¿verdad?- Los Slytherin se miraron entre sí con una sonrisita que demostraba que solo se comunicaban por los ojos; Potter se sintió bastante apenado por el impulso de decir aquellas palabras a chicos que se conocían de toda la vida pero se sorprendió increíblemente cuando Zabini le pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, Nott le sonrió, Pansy se le tiró encima y Draco lo miró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Por supuesto que somos amigos, Harry- Esa noche durmió mejor que en esos últimos veintitrés años; sin importarle estar en las mazmorras porque en sus sueños no había Voldemorts, Mortífagos o exEsposas, a los cuales enfrentar, solo había risas de niños que Harry creía haber olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahí, mira-

-¿Dónde?-

-En el centro de esos Slytherin; al lado de Malfoy y el chico de tez negra-

-¿El que usa anteojos?-

-¿Viste su cara?-

-¿Y qué hay de su cicatriz?-

-Es injusto que este en Slytherin con esas cobras-

Harry, en serio, se había olvidado los molestos que podían ser los murmullos; no es que hubieran parado nunca, claro. Pero en donde él tenía treinta y tres, la gente ya era más discreta y comprensiva con su fama. No le señalaban con el dedo ni gritaban comentarios por los pasillos. Por suerte, al menos esta vez sabía cuáles escaleras cambiaban de lugar más frecuentemente, cuáles era los escalones que debían saltarse porque desaparecían y lo más importante, dónde eran sus clases; oh, eso le había causado tantos problemas cuando era chico que tardó una semana en saberse el camino al Gran Comedor sin perderse, claro que hoy en día esos errores le daban gracia.

-Qué discreta es la gente hoy en día, ¿eh?- Dijo Draco en un tono de voz medio alta para que los chismosos dejaran de husmear. No funcionó completamente, pero un poco menos de la mitad salió despavorida. Potter le agradeció.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- Le preguntó Zabini a su lado; eso de que los Slytherin se encargan de hacer sus verdaderos amigos es y era cierto. Todos se preocupaban porque Harry estuviera cómodo en Hogwarts a pesar de su fama, el chico les sonrió agradecido a todos.

-Sí, es solo que no me gusta recibir tanta atención- Contestó. Vaya, esto de tener once le afectaba los nervios; él, ya teniendo tres hijos y con todo ese tema del adulterio, no era ningún santo, ¿pero ahora venía a sonrojarse porque estaba incomodo con la atención? ¡Que le den! Pero al parecer a sus nuevos amigos les agradaba esa clase de simpleza en una persona.

-Alguno de estos días se te van a meter dentro de tus pantalones con tal de ver si por allí hay otra cicatriz- Bromeó Pansy, agarrándole de uno de sus brazos.

-¡Pansy!- Nadie pudo evitar reír, incluso Harry los acompañó. Justo cuando iban a salir del Comedor hacia sus clases, Hedwig le tiró una nota en su plato vacio. Harry la abrió extrañado; de hecho, sus compañeros también estaban anonadados y no tardaron en juntarse a su alrededor por si las dudas.

-Ábrela- Dijo la única chica en un susurró algo insólito, ya que estaban en medio del Gran Salón, pero bueno; Harry abrió la carta, riéndose por lo tonto que había sido. Se la había pasado tan entretenido entre Slytherins que no se dio cuenta de qué día era y de que Hagrid le mandaría aquella desprolija carta a ver cómo la estaba pasando:

_Querido Harry,_

_Averigüé que tienes la tarde del viernes libre, al igual que Hermione y Neville, así que, ¿quieres pasar a tomar el té junto a mí como a las tres? Ellos dos también vendrán._

_Quiero saber todo acerca de cómo la pasas en tu nueva Casa, debe ser interesante ser Slytherin; nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Manda una respuesta junto con Hedwig._

_Hagrid._

-¿Te ha invitado a tomar el té?- Preguntó Theo algo confundido, él era listo, pero jamás había visto a un semigigante invitar a tomar el té a alguien.

-Por supuesto, es amable- Dijo Draco como quien no quiere la cosa, citando a Harry en la tienda de Madam Malkin's. El chico no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

-Claro que lo es- Corroboró Potter –Y por eso, ustedes vendrán conmigo- Bueno, no era una gran idea. Y bueno, no pudo convencer a Theo de acompañarlo. También casi que había tenido que suplicarle a Pansy y Draco para que aceptaran entrar luego en la choza. Por su parte, Blaise estaba contento en cualquier lado. Las clases de ese día no estuvieron tan mal, recordaba que en su primer día de su otra vida con Snape había sido de muerte; y sin embargo, aquí le había preguntado a Neville y, para su cínica diversión, también a Weasley, todas esas cosas que en su momento le dijo a Harry, no era tan tonto como para preguntarle a él sabiendo que no había abierto su libro, no le quitaría puntos a su casa. Potter, sabiendo que Severus no estaba ni cerca de ser malvado, quiso redimir los errores de su padre y levantó su mano, contestando a todas las preguntas que fueron hacia ambos chicos; incluso así, y dejando a casi todos con la boca abierta, Snape le dirigió varias miradas de advertencia.

Tampoco esperaba milagros.

Luego, Harry reclutó a Draco, Pansy, Blaise y los dos Gryffindor, quienes estaban reticentes en un principio a acercarse mucho a aquellos Slytherin que no sean el azabache, y se dirigieron directamente a la cabaña de Hagrid. Blaise fue quien tocó cantarinamente la puerta, pronto se escuchó a Fang aullando del otro lado; tan fuerte, que a Draco le dio un respingo solamente observado por Harry, quien sonrió por tal muestra.

-¡Atrás, Fang, atrás!- La peluda cara de Hagrid salió por la puerta y le sonrió con todos los dientes –Veo que traes amigos. ¡Entren! Siéntanse como en casa- El único de verde y plata que entró como si la casona fuera el parque de agua más divertido en la ciudad, fue Zabini; Malfoy y Parkinson se abstuvieron de hacer muecas, pero el de ojos esmeraldas notó que les costaba mucho no hacer ningún comentario fuera de lugar o no poner incomodo al semigigante, a Harry le embargó un gran cariño hacia ellos al saber que estaban dejando todas esas enseñanzas para conservar su amistad. Por otro lado, Neville parecía a punto de un ataque claustrofóbico en medio de tanta gente, más que nada Slytherin, y en un lugar tan pequeño como ese mono ambiente; Hermione parecía tomarse todo con una suma tarea de inspección a la cabaña, no de desconfianza, sino de curiosidad. Harry se sentía por fin en donde pertenecía, hace años que no había entrado en la pequeña pero confortable casa de Hagrid; él no le había recriminado nada nunca y lo único que le había ofrecido era su más sincera amistad sin nada a cambio, para Harry, Hagrid había sido una de las únicas personas, luego de dejar a Ginny, a las que podía llamar familia. Luego de dejar a Fang, quien se lanzó hacia Pansy, haciendo que la mayoría tuviera que esconder una risita por la cara de la chica, Hagrid se encargó de repasar a todos con la mirada, frenando suspicazmente en el rubio; Potter, instintivamente, se colocó frente a él con una sonrisa falsa que se había modificado con los años en la máscara perfecta.

-Ellas son Pansy y Hermione- Señaló primero a la cabellos cortos y negros, seguido a la de crispados y castaños –Y ellos son: Neville, Draco y Blaise. También quería presentarte a Theo, otro amigo, pero estaba ocupado ayudando al profesor Snape y no pudo venir- Todos parecieron relajarse ante la intervención de Harry, aunque a los Slytherin no les pasó desapercibido la capacidad tan fluida y verídica del chico para mentir; pues Nott simplemente no le apetecía ir a _'esa casucha del fondo'_ con _'ese peludo guardabosques'_, palabras dichas por él en el Gran Comedor.

-Pero mira que nada más que seis amigos ya te has hecho en tu Casa y en otras, al parecer todos desde los primeros días, ¿no?- Comentó más alegre, apoyando un plato de tortitas, cuales, Harry ya sabía, eran más fuertes que las rocas, por lo cual, a comparación de Neville y Blaise, no agarró ninguna; Pansy, Hermione y Draco, parecían haber visto los síntomas de aquella extraña piedra antes de intentar consumirla.

-Por supuesto, todos son muy buenos; no sé por qué tanta rivalidad de Casas si son casi iguales- Algunos se abochornaron; otros, como Zabini y Malfoy, le miraron con falsa indignación.

-Hay, Harry, Harry, Harry- Empezó Blaise, pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras Draco repetía la acción negando con su cabeza.

-¿Qué sería del Quidditch sin un poco de sana competencia…?- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Y de la Copa de las Casas? ¡No tendría sentido!- Completó el de tez negra.

-¿Qué hay de los puntos en el Gran Comedor?- Siguió, para toda sorpresa, un divertido Neville.

-¿¡Y las miradas tan entrañables de odio hacia los pobres inocentes?!- Dramatizó Draco.

-¡Nada tendría sentido!- Terminó, riendo Parkinson; todos le siguieron. Hagrid les preguntó a todos una detallada historia de los hechos ocurridos en esa semana; ahora todos participaban de una discusión sobre Snape.

-¡Es una mala persona! Bombardeó a Neville con un montón de preguntas que, obviamente, él no sabía. No es por ofender, pero no te creo la clase de chico que se sienta en el verano a leer pociones; tampoco ese otro…No le pregunté el nombre, ¿Ronald Weasley?- Dijo cabreada Hermione.

-Sí, ese pelirrojo no sabría la diferencia entre su dedo anular y una rama de valeriana-Rió disimuladamente Blaise.

-Y eso que él ni siquiera estudia- Comentó divertido Draco mientras señalaba a su moreno amigo.

-Oh, por favor. Ese chico no puede ser tan malo como yo- Gruñó Neville, Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tienes razón- Todos le observaron como si estuviera loco –Él te gana…siendo un perdedor mucho más grande que tu, Nev- El castaño le sonrió, pero Harry se había puesto mucho más serio; odiaba el tema Weasley. Su expresión se fue tan rápido como vino cuando recordó algo -¡Hey, Hagrid! ¿Conoces a Fluffy?- Preguntó inocentemente mientras el semigigante escupía todo su té por la impresión.

-¡¿Flu-Fluffy!?- El azabache se reclinó tranquilamente en la silla de madera.

-¡Oh, sí! Un perro negro y enorme, de tres cabezas. Escuché por ahí que se llama Fluffy, vive dentro del castillo y cuida algo muy secreto que se ha intentado de robar hace muy poco- Potter había optado por tener un rostro neutro, los Slytherin escuchaban atentamente; los Gryffindor parecían creer que él estaba bromeando. Hagrid lo miraba entre horrorizado, anonado y sorprendido.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? Harry este tema no es un juego de niños, no intentes descubrir nada de eso- El de ojos esmeraldas no pudo evitar que una oscura mirada se dirigiera al gigante pero luego se corrigió a sí mismo. Si él supiera.

-No, no es un juego de niños. Perdona, Hagrid, ya nos íbamos- Las serpientes parecieron notar su estado, asintieron, se disculparon por no terminar la charla y se fueron tras Harry; Neville y Hermione se quedarían un rato más. Una vez lejos de la cabaña, se atrevieron a preguntar.

-¿Qué sucedió allí, Harry?- Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Draco.

-¿Alguno conoce quién es Nicolas Flamel?-


	4. Clases de Vuelo

**N/A:** Ho-Hola, qué tal muggles? Espero que estén disfrutando mucho mi fic; hoy escribo especialmente para mis dos nuevas betas: LyraBlack019 y LadyCountess.

Muchas gracias por su ayuda! :D

Bueno, ahora los dejo leer; bye-bee! (/ouo)/

Cuando era un niño, Harry creía que Dudley era la peor persona en esta tierra; luego fue a Hogwarts y descubrió a Draco Malfoy. Al principio pensó que era increíble que el chiquillo fuera incluso más detestable que su primo, pero cuando volvió de aquel maravilloso año, se dio cuenta que estando encerrado en la casa de sus tíos podría incluso confesar que extrañaba las peleas matutinas con el rubio, y que este era un pan de Dios comparado con el pequeño Dursley. Luego creció más, Dudley se disculpó con él cuando tuvo que marcharse y supo que ya no era tan malo; los años siguieron pasando y, hasta que no se encontró en el peor momento de su triste vida, no supo quién era la verdadera, horrible y peor persona del condenado planeta: Weasley, Ronald Weasley. Porque él jamás olvidaría aquel día; no lo olvidaría ni por él, ni por Hermione.

_-Flash Back- _

_Harry estaba cansado, realmente cansado. Ayer había hablado con Ginebra sobre el divorcio, y se lo tomó como Voldemort se tomaría que alguien venga y bromee sobre su falta de nariz: muy, MUY, mal. Le había arrojado todo tipo de cosas, le había llenado la cabeza a James diciendo que él la había engañado con una secretaria, omitió la parte de que ella comenzó el juego del engaño con Zacharías Smith y que no había sido con una secretaria sino que con Anthony Goldstein, que los quería abandonar para fugarse del mundo y que él pensaba que sus hijos habían sido mero accidente, cuando la única que casi aborta era ella sola, porque si no fuera por el entusiasmo de Harry de tener un hijo ella lo hubiera hecho, Ginny lo hubiera abandonado o matado; lo peor de todo era que James Sirius Potter le creyó y ahora le odiaba. _

_Estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa con su tercer vaso desbordante de whiskey de fuego en la mano, Lily y Albus, quienes se negaron rotundamente a dejar a su padre, estaban durmiendo arriba. Ginny y James se habían ido a La Madriguera y Harry ya había tenido que destruir tres Howlers y crear una casilla de odio para los Weasley's enterados; la verdad era que no sabía qué hacer ahora. El futuro respondió por él y las llamas de su chimenea flamearon de un fuerte verde. _

_-'¡Déjame pasar, maldito bastardo!'- Harry fregó su mano por su cara, desapareció su vaso y suspiró; era la hora de enfrentar a sus amigos. Deshizo el Fidelius y los dejo pasar, aunque antes colocó un hechizo silenciador en la sala, no quería despertar a los niños. Pronto Ronald Weasley, con su imponente altura, túnica de Auror, cabellos enmarañados, y rojo de la ira entró junto a su reciente y alterada esposa, Hermione Weasley. _

_-¿¡Cómo te atreves a engañar así a Ginny?! ¡Con lo que ella hizo por ti!- Rugió Ron. _

_-Ella no hizo absolutamente nada por mí, Ron. Empezó a tener una aventura con Zacharías mucho antes de que yo supiera qué significaba eso; si yo me hubiera acostado o no con otra persona solamente nos traería acá de nuevo- Dijo Harry, demasiado cansado como para discutir. _

_-¡Pues dile eso a mi madre a ver si te entiende, ramero!- Gritó en respuesta. _

_-Harry, esto está mal. No debería haber terminado así; ustedes dos eran almas gemelas- Decía Hermione convencida y angustiada. _

_-¡Almas gemelas las bolas de Merlín!- _

_-¡Ronald, por favor!- Pidió. _

_-¡No, Hermione, nada de 'Ronald'! Él es una asquerosa y rastrera basura, ¡es mi hermana, por el amor a Morgana!- No importaba lo cansado que estuviera, no dejaría que lo insulte de aquella manera por más tiempo. _

_-¿Sabes qué, Hermione? Weasley tiene razón, ¡no somos, ni nunca fuimos almas gemelas! De hecho, ¡ni siquiera me gustan las malditas mujeres!- _

_-¿De qué hablas, Harry? Por supuesto que sí; saliste con Cho, Parvati, Ginny…- _

_-La secretaria esa- Gruño el pelirrojo. _

_-La secretaria esa- Corroboró Granger. _

_-¡No fue una puta secretaria!- _

_-¿¡Entonces qué o quién fue?!- _

_-¡Era Anthony Goldstein, maldita sea!- _

_-¡Carajos! ¡¿El Slytherin!?- _

_-¡Es Ravenclaw!- _

_-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- _

_-¡PUES DEBERÍA, PORQUE ME ESTABA ACOSTANDO CON ÉL MIENTRAS TÚ HERMANA SE LA PASABA MUY BIEN CON SMITH!- _

_-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE GINNY, NO TIENES DERECHO!- _

_-¡SOY SU ESPOSO!- _

_-¡ERES SU EX!- _

_-¡BASTA!- Gritó la castaña llorando. _

_-¿Sabes qué? ¡Que te jodan!- Vociferó Harry. _

_-¡Oh, no, que te jodan a ti si tanto te gusta la polla! Seguro que amarías que te la meta Goldstein en este momento: "¡Oh, Tony, más profundo; ya no aguantaré!"- Chilló Weasley –Sabía que en primero no tenía que hacerle caso a los gemelos. Sí, Potter, nunca te quise pero a ellos les caías bien y yo, como su hermano menor, no pude no obedecerles en hacerme tu supuesto "amigo". Sabía que eras extraño, ¡y ahora me vienes a decir que me estuviste viendo el culo en esos siete años juntos!- _

_-¡Ha, por favor! ¿Verte el culo? ¿A ti? Tienes de bueno lo que Anthony tiene de inocente: ¡nada!- _

_-Ya córtenla, por favor- _

_-¿De qué lado estás, Hermione?- La castaña lloraba a mares, estaba desarreglada y ojerosa; sus manos temblaban mientras miraba al suelo. _

_-…de ninguno…- _

_-Lo siento, ¿repites aquello, por favor?- Dijo el pelirrojo. _

_-¡Que no estoy de ningún bando!- Todo su cuerpo se tambaleaba como una hoja y a Harry le dio pena la pobre chica. _

_-Bien, pues has ganado, Potter- Con rudeza se sacó el grueso anillo de oro de su dedo anular; Hermione le vio con horror, hasta Harry estaba boquiabierto. _

_-A…A qué te refieres, cariño- Susurró la de ojos avellanas mientras el otro hombre arrojaba el ahora inservible anillo a sus pies. _

_-Hasta aquí llegamos, Granger; me diste la espalda cuando buscábamos los horrocruxes, no me la darás de nuevo- Y así desapareció entre las verdes llamas de la chimenea, Harry no sabía que decir; la chica se arrojó al suelo y lloró, y gritó, y pataleó, y volvió a llorar. Sus alaridos hacían eco entre las paredes y Harry seguía sin saber qué hacer. _

_-Fin Flash Back- _

Harry pensaba que con Voldemort había aprendido a odiar; aquel día se dio cuenta que Voldemort solo le había enseñado una pequeña parte de lo que llegó a sentir contra Ronald Weasley y ese sentimiento perduró, aunque no en contra de todos los pelirrojos de la familia. George, ya que Fred había muerto tras la guerra, apareció al día siguiente de lo que sucedió con su hermano más chico; le había sonreído y dicho que le ayudaría en todo ya que sabía que Ginny siempre contaba la versión de la historia donde ella era la víctima. Charlie apareció un mes más tarde, el resto de los Weasley ya le habían dado el ultimátum y él creyó que tendría que bancarse a otro hombre sacado cabalmente de esa familia; todo lo contrario. Charlie lo ayudó tanto o más que George, diciendo como primera frase apenas le abrió la puerta:

"_-Ya sospechaba yo que Ginebra se había vuelto zorra-". _

Lo dijo con tanta convicción y seriedad que Harry no pudo evitar reír por primera vez luego de _'aquel incidente'_. Llegaron a tal entendimiento entre ambos que terminaron siendo novios por dos meses; después cortaron. Vamos, Charlie estaba más bueno que el pan, pero él no estaba buscando aquello. Para Harry, seguir con la relación sería como besar y acostarse con un hermano; no muchas gracias. Sin embargo, y aunque la había pasado de maravilla con aquellos dos chicos, Harry tuvo que volver al tiempo actual, donde su paz había terminado en cuanto anunciaron que empezarían las lecciones de vuelo; junto a más clases compartidas con los Gryffindor.

-Genial- Comentó –Ahora tendré que jugar a volar con leones- Los Slytherin se rieron bajito, ya que no les gustaba mostrar mucho sus emociones ante otras Casas.

-Tranquilo- Argumentó Draco –Ellos son puro chiste-

-Aunque me preocupan un poco tus amigos, Harry- Susurró Pansy impasible –Longbottom se ve a punto de un colapso y Granger parece tan nerviosa, que si sigue caminando de un lado a otro así, dejará un agujero-

-No puedes aprender a volar solo con la información de un libro- Dijo Theo, decidido ratón de biblioteca de la Casa verde y plata.

-El caldero le habló al vial- Sonrió Blaise de forma burlona.

-Tú cállate, Zabini, que le tienes miedo a las alturas- Siseó Nott.

-¿A las alturas, en serio?- Dijo Harry con una ceja elevada, un aspecto muy Malfoy que hizo al mismo rubio sonreír.

-Oh, ¿no te hemos contado la primera vez de Blaise en una escoba?- Comentó socarrón.

-¡Ya cierren la boca!- Gruñó el de tez negra frustrado justo cuando Neville venía corriendo hacia Harry para mostrarles su nueva recordadora.

-Muy bonita, pero te has olvidado algo- Señaló Harry, haciendo obvia la presencia de color rojo que desapareció cuando el azabache la tocó.

-Olvido mostrárnosla- Oh, mierda; esa puta voz.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- Preguntó, encarando al pelirrojo, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan con la voz más helada en su repertorio; le complació mucho verlos retroceder unos pasos. Pero, demostrando su coraje de Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley avanzó y tomó la pelotita bajo el ceño fruncido de Harry.

-Tienes razón, Potter, es un objeto realmente admirable- Las orejas del Weasley se volvieron rojas de vergüenza cuando la recordadora volvió a cambiar a rojo entre sus manos.

-Al parecer tú también te has olvidado algo- Comentó Harry, parándose y arrancándole la pelota de entre los largos dedos pecosos –Tú lugar- Se dio media vuelta y, antes que pudiera volverse a sentar, Ronald ya le apuntaba con la varita, aparentemente ofendido; pero Harry no tuvo que mover ni un músculo, antes de que él mismo sacara tranquilamente su varita, tanto sus amigos Slytherins como Gryffindors estaban apuntándole al alto pelirrojo quien tragó grueso.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Preguntó la estirada profesora McGonagall, atraída por el disturbio.

-Weasley intentó atacar a Harry por la espalda- Dijo Neville, creando una atmósfera más confiable del lado de Harry y las serpientes.

-Solo jugaba- Mintió.

-No es muy valeroso de su parte, ¿no, señor Weasley? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor- Harry le sonrió presuntuoso al pelirrojo y este se fue echando humos por las orejas; los Slytherin se despidieron de Neville y Hermione, la última había aparecido de inmediato cuando vio a Ron con la varita apuntando a Harry, y fueron a sus clases. A las tres treinta volvieron a reunirse para ir al patio. Era un día claro y ventoso, al ir con Slytherins, los dos Gryffindors llegaron más temprano que los de su curso, y hubieran sido observados fríamente si no fuera porque estaban acompañados por Harry y Draco; si bien el primero no era ni quería ser el líder del grupo, nadie tenía las agallas para enfrentarlo y tampoco querían, porque Harry era solo un simpático aliado. En el caso de Draco, era más que obvio; ¿quién, por el amor a Merlín, se atrevería a ponerle un solo dedo arriba? Nadie, era el príncipe de Slytherin; lo tocas y te comen vivo.

Madam Hooch apuró a los que quedaban e hizo que todos se pararan al lado de una escoba, Potter no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan pequeño ante una escoba, pero se las arreglaría; lo que le preocupaba era lo antiguo del modelo. Él, acostumbrado a la velocidad de una Firebold, tendría que manejarse con una de un nivel inferior del de una Barredora. Estiró su mano como impulso y la escoba se aplacó con su mano, tardíamente se acordó que ahora estaba en su primer año y que Madam Hooch le observaba con asombro y una cara escéptica; los Gryffindor cuchicheaban, los Slytherins guardaban su asombro en un silencio sepulcral pero que no evito que Draco levantara una de sus cejas como interrogatorio.

-Yo…emh… ¿digamos que tengo un poco de práctica?-

-Bien, Potter, entonces explica tú cómo se hace- Ya le habían dicho en su quinto año que era un gran maestro, hacer que veinte chicos se eleven en una escoba no iba a ser un problema; Harry fue y se colocó donde estaba Madam Hooch con escoba y todo en mano.

-Bueno, estiren sus manos. Con la palma abierta, Parvati; gracias- Harry mismo había vuelto a colocar su escoba en el suelo y abierto su palma para demostrarles como se hacía -Ahora digan: "¡Arriba!"- El instrumento volvió a su palma y el azabache sonrió con la vieja sensación recuperada; no le había quedado suficiente tiempo libre en años como para ir a disfrutar una vuelta –Es recomendable gritar la palabra, pero no se frustren o saldrá disparada a su rostro; si es necesario, frenen para calmarse- Todos los Slytherins, Hermione y Neville lo hicieron de inmediato, los Gryffindors estaban algo reticentes pero cuando vieron que a los demás les funcionaba, empezaron a intentarlo. Una vez que todos tenían su escoba en la mano, la señora de ojos amarillos le indicó que continuara –Bien, ahora deben de pasar un pierna por la escoba y con la otra dar una patada al suelo; no saltes, Andrew, te golpearas- Madam Hooch le apartó un poco del resto cuando estos seguían intentando hacer a la escoba subir un tanto por los aires -¿Dije algo que no correspondía, profesora?-

-Todo lo contrario, Potter. Se dé autoridades mayores que jamás habías visto una escoba voladora; sin embargo, aquí estás. Agarras perfectamente el mango, no necesitaste ni una sola vez decir 'arriba' para tenerla en la mano y, por lo que acabo de ver, te sabes todos los pasos para aprender a volar de memoria y con una perfecta ejecución. ¿Qué me ocultas?- Harry se sentía un idiota ante la mujer de cabellos grises. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Desde ahora en más tendría cuidado, pero eso no sacaba el hecho de que extrañaba mucho el Quidditch y no podría ocultar que sabía volar cuando hacía piruetas en el aire desde estos mismos once años. Justo cuando abrió la boca para contestar, se escuchó un grito aterrado; se dieron la vuelta para ver a Neville volando descontroladamente por todo el lugar, a doce, ahora a veinte metros sobre el piso. Harry no dejaría que su amigo volviera a quebrarse la muñeca; subió a su escoba y fue lo más rápido que pudo los veinte metros, pero la escoba doblaba tan mal como en épocas anteriores y para cuando controló el mango, Neville caía. Todos mantuvieron la respiración mientras Harry se dejaba caer en picada; sentía el aire golpearle brutalmente en la cara y zumbarle en los oídos pero si él podía agarrar la snitch en todos sus partidos, podría alcanzar a Neville. Catorce metros, diez, cinco, trece pies, cinco; Harry le logró agarrar, maniobró el mango hacía arriba y la velocidad de la escoba hizo que frenaran, todo había terminado.

-¡HARRY POTTER!-

Bueno, no todo. Madam Hooch parecía petrificada en el lugar y McGonagall venía hecha una furia.

-¡POTTER! ¡Eso fue…!-

-Perfecto- Terminó Hooch por ella, la animaga la veía como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza –Un alumno de once años acaba de hacer _"El Amago de Wronski"_ en su primera clase de vuelo, sería una estupidez no explotar su talento en un colegio, donde se supone que el chico aprende a hacer lo que es mejor; él es el mejor volando, incluso más que Charlie y Bill Weasley-

-Por eso mismo, yo llevaré al señor Potter con su Jefe de Casa-

-En realidad, Minerva, me gustaría discutir algunas cosas con el señor Potter, Severus y Marcus Flint; ¡niños, la clase ha terminado por hoy!-


	5. Porque Sí, Soy un Hijo de Puta

¡Esto era genial! ¡Magnifico! ¡Simplemente increíble! Rolanda Hooch lo había llevado hacia el aula de Encantamientos Avanzados, había sacado a Marcus Flint, capitán del equipo de Slytherin, de ahí y luego había pedido hablar con Snape urgentemente.

-Se que no están necesitando a un nuevo buscador aquí en Slytherin, pero vale la pena poner a Terence Higgs en la banca por este chico- Dijo, muy seria y señalando a Harry. Marcus miró a Harry como solo un Slytherin puede hacerlo; ambas cejas en alto y mirada superada.

-¿Qué tiene este crío que Terence no tenga?- Preguntó con solo un dejo visible de su interés.

-Recién tuvo su primera clase de vuelo-

-Eso solo nos dice que no debemos meterlo en el equipo- Comentó, fríamente Snape.

-Y acaba de hacer _"El Amago de Wronski",_ sin ningún problema y con una escoba más vieja que la Barredora- La cara de Flint cambio enseguida a una de deleite, pasando su brazo por los hombros del más chico.

-Dime, Potter, ¿te interesa el Quidditch?-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Al ser Slytherin, el secreto de que Harry era el nuevo buscador se mantuvo, realmente, en secreto. Solo sabían los integrantes del equipo y Harry le contaría a Draco, Pansy, Theo y Blaise; quienes sabían mantenerse callados fuera de la Sala Común.

Esa era otra cosa que Harry había descubierto, las serpientes parecían muy tranquilas y taciturnas fuera de la Sala Común; pero dentro, eran como una gran familia. Al ser tan pocos los que tenían los requisitos para entrar, todos conocían a todos, todos se hablaban con todos y nadie molestaba a nadie; mientras este otro no los hubiera traicionado. El que traicionaba, era dolorosamente apartado e ignorado por el resto; si no era alguien de confianza, pues no le hables.

-¡Chicos, tengo algo que contarles!- Todos fueron a encerrarse en el cuarto de Draco y Harry, al ser tan pocos, los cuartos se dividían de a dos personas; excepto el de Crabbe y Goyle, quienes también compartían con Pucey.

-No te echaran, ¿no?- Preguntó Pansy preocupada, caminando de un lado a otro casi tan rápido como lo hacía Hermione en sus épocas.

-No, no; gracias a Merlín no- Tranquilizó Harry, la tensión fue liberada inmediatamente.

-¿Entonces qué es tan importante?- Comentó Theo, ya con los ojos nuevamente sobre un libro.

-¡Seré el nuevo buscador de Slytherin!- Todos le miraron impresionados.

-¿Nuevo…?- Comenzó Draco.

-¿¡Buscador de Slytherin?!- Siguió Blaise emocionadísimo -¡No ha habido un buscador más joven en siglos!-

-De hecho, solo en un siglo- Corrigió Nott.

-¡Esto es genial, Harry! Felicidades- Gritó Pansy jubilosa –Ahora seremos imparables y los de Gryffindor tragaran tierra- Comentó en un estado de competividad –Sin ofender ni a Granger, ni Longbottom- Agregó.

Esa misma noche estaban yendo muy tranquilamente hacia el comedor cuando Ronald Weasley, Finnigan y Thomas los interceptaron.

-¿Vuelves a Londres, Potter?- Rió, descaradamente; por fin podía ver cómo hubiera sido el pelirrojo si sus hermanos no le hubieran obligado a nada.

-En tus sueños- Contestó, intentando seguir hacia su mesa pero el pelirrojo lo volvió a interceptar. Ahora todo el grupito Slytherin tenía el ceño fruncido; mala señal.

-A ver, Weasley- Comenzó Draco con irritación –Al parecer alguien olvidó que en la clase de vuelo de hoy, salvamos el trasero de uno de los suyos; ¡ahora déjate de joder y move el culo que para algo lo tenes!-

-¿Longbottom? ¿Enserio? Por favor, nuestra Casa lo prefiere muerto- Harry se hartó, en serio lo hizo; con un hechizo no verbal de aquellos que tuvo que aprender cuando se convertía en Auror, petrificó y ató al pelirrojo dejando a todos en silencio y algo boquiabiertos cuando descubrieron que fue Harry. Este dio tres pasos hacia delante, los Gryffindor dos hacia atrás, y se acuclilló junto al cuerpo caído.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho?!- Preguntó Dean asustado.

-Te delataremos con Snape- Rugió Finnigan.

-Solo está petrificado, Thomas. Y me gustaría ver que le intentaran hacerle creer que alguien de primer año de _su_ Casa, petrificó a un _Gryffindor_ con un hechizo no verbal y sin varita- Harry rió sombríamente –Y aunque les creyera, ¿creen que movería un dedo para quitarle puntos a uno de los suyos?- Ambos chicos dudaban que aquello pasara; por otro lado, Harry sabía que era imposible que le quitaran puntos, quizá solo castigarlo una semana –Miren, ustedes no me caen mal-

-¿A, no?- Dijo sardónicamente Seamus, señalando al petrificado y atado pelirrojo.

-No, ustedes no. Él es otra cosa; explíquenle que no se meta y no nos meteremos con ustedes- Luego miró con asco a Ronald –Con ninguno de ustedes- No esperó a que contestaran, los movió a un lado y se fue junto al resto del sequito de Slytherins con la cabeza bien en alto.

-¿Harry?- El chico se sentó tranquilamente y luego miró a Blaise.

-¿Si?- Preguntó dubitativo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ¡Es genial!- El chico les sonrió abochornado y se rascó la nuca.

-Son unos trucos viejos- Restó importancia.

-¿Trucos viejos?- Se escandalizó Theo –Nos van a enseñar hechizos no verbales en quinto o sexto, Harry. ¡Estamos en primero!-

-Y eso que solo nos enseñaran los simples: Accio, Repulso; como mucho un Reparo- Comentó el único rubio –Tú ya te sabes el Petrificus Totalum, el Incarcerous y quién sabe qué otros más- Puntualizó.

-Bueno, solo los básicos para una batalla si me quedo sin varita; siendo quien soy, debo estar preparado- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, sacándole importancia a las semanas, casi meses, que le había llevado dominar la mitad de encantamientos no verbales que se requerían; y sirviéndose una pechuga de pollo. Todos se observaron en muda conversación, pero era obvio que el azabache no quería seguir discutiendo sobre eso.

-¿Y cómo vas con eso de Nicolas Flamel?- Preguntó Pansy, como si del clima se tratara; Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a no ver grandes reacciones de parte de sus compañeros, cuando las hacían, las personas creían que les había crecido otra cabeza.

Irónico, pensó Harry, que esas mismas personas creyeran que cómo no tenían reacción alguna, siempre estaban planeando algo macabro.

-Oh, de maravilla- Contestó con una sonrisa bien fingida. La verdad era que no había buscado nada, pues ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba.

-Todavía no entiendo para qué quieres saber sobre él- Potter caviló todas sus oportunidades y cayó en cuenta de que tendría que decirles algunas cosas si quería que ellos sigan con él, no podía guardarles tantos secretos del mismo año donde ellos estaban viviendo.

-Él es el creador de la piedra filosofal- Comentó a la ligera.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, cuéntanos lo que en verdad sabes- Dijo Draco acercando su cabeza de forma secretosa, los demás le siguieron y Harry suspiró.

-La piedra está en Hogwarts; la cuida Fluffy, el perro del cual hable con Hagrid la otra vez. Este se encuentra en el tercer piso, donde Dumbledore no quiere que vayamos-

-Es medio descabellado pensar que Dumbledore mantiene un cerbero dentro del colegio, ¿no lo crees?- Dijo Pansy, cuidadosamente.

-Te sorprendería los secretos que guarda ese viejo bajo esa sonrisita de bonachón- Respondió con sorna, todavía no se sacaba muy bien de la cabeza el libro de las cosas que Albus Dumbledore le había escondido –Y si no me crees ve a ver; aunque no te lo recomiendo, las tres cabezas muerden- Parkinson rió.

-No, gracias. Apreció mi vida- Luego de comer, aunque antes de levantarse, Snape llamó a Harry.

-Potter, en mi despacho en cinco minutos- Y salió del comedor con su túnica negra ondeando tras él.

-¿Creen que algún día podre hacer una salida tan dramática como aquella?- Preguntó con una simulada ilusión; todos rieron y terminaron de comer antes de que Harry se disculpara, parara y saliera hacia el despacho de Severus en las mazmorras.

Tocó la puerta sin ningún apuro, en las lecciones de Oclumancia había estado tan apurado con terminar todo aquello que siempre tocaba demasiado rápido; no era hasta hoy en día que Harry reveló que era una de las cosas que irritaban de más al grasiento profesor.

-Pasa, Potter- El chico abrió sin hacer ruido y cerró tras él. La habitación estaba tal cual la recordaba; llena de frascos con líquidos y cosas asquerosas, también libros por doquier –Siéntese, y no quiero ver que se mueva de allí- Dijo, señalando un sillón para una sola persona. Harry se sentó, al poco tiempo Snape volvió y le entregó lo que, obviamente, era una escoba; su nueva Nimbus. El azabache la dejó en su regazo y vio directamente a los negros ojos del pocionista.

-Profesor, puedo discutir algo con usted- Harry sabía que Severus, al ser Jefe de Casa de Harry, no le podría decir que no aunque quisiera.

-Adelante, Potter-

-Sé que mi padre fue de lo peor con usted y con otros más; un verdadero hijo de puta, si puede disculpar mi vocabulario. Pero yo no soy él. Y aunque, por lo que me han dicho, soy casi su igual; no planeó darme aires de grandeza, ni tampoco mantener una enemistad que yo pueda frenar. Al mismo tiempo, y aunque no sean míos, me disculpó por los errores que alguna vez cometió, juzgándolo tanto a usted como a otros que no se lo merecían- Potter le mantuvo la mirada hasta que Snape se volteó.

-Vete de una vez, Harry- El muchacho se sorprendió y una vez que llegó a la puerta las palabras empezaron a deslizarse solas por sus labios.

-Señor, sé que es algo impertinente pero, ¿por qué el cambio repentino?-

-Como usted mismo dijo, no hay que juzgar a los que no se lo merecen, y llamarlo por su apellido solo mantendría la animadversión- Harry sonrió complacido y cerró la puerta tras él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando habló con Flint, este le había preguntado si sabía jugar y él había respondido que sí; aunque también recalcó que estaba algo oxidado y que necesitaría un poco de práctica. Marcus aceptó y le dio una copia de las llaves de las instalaciones de Quidditch de Slytherin, de donde podría sacar prestada una snitch para practicar; Harry le había pedido a Draco si quería acompañarle.

Si bien ser Slytherin era un buen cambio para Harry, esta cualidad también tenía desventajas; no era recomendable ser Slytherin y andar solo por cualquier lado, incluso Harry tenía bien en claro eso.

-Has estado muy callado- Comentó el azabache.

-Ansío verte jugar- Respondió a la muda pregunta.

-Draco…-

-No pasa nada, Potter- Contestó bruscamente, Harry sabía que no conseguiría nada si explotaba; debía ser paciente.

-¿Ahora soy Potter?- Dijo cómicamente; luego cayó abruptamente –En serio, Draco; tú me preocupas-

-¿Y los demás no?- Cortó.

-Por supuesto que sí, solo que contigo me es diferente- Explicó; el azabache aceptaba que él se interesaba más por los sentimientos del rubio que por los de cualquier otra persona allí. No quería dar un paso en falso y volver a su relación de semiodio, cuando una de las dudas principales que no le dejaban dormir en su otra vida había sido, qué hubiera pasado si llegaba a conocer realmente a Draco como amigo.

-Eres un hijo de puta- Concluyó, mientras llegaban a los vestidores; Harry distinguió irritación en su voz.

-¿Por qué…?- Alargó, mientras luchaba con las protecciones y el rubio miraba para otro lado.

-¿Sabes el infarto que casi le agarra a Longbottom cuando le salvaste y no apareciste en todo el día? Pensó que te echarían por su culpa- De repente, Harry se sorprendió al escuchar un gruñido y un dejo de preocupación en sus palabras –Pansy estuvo como loca, Theo no tocó sus libros en todo el día, muy ocupando siempre viendo a las puertas por si aparecías; incluso Blaise parecía treparse en las paredes como gato en celo, y yo…y yo…- Entonces el azabache se volteó a ver al rubio; este se mordía el labio con rabia y apretaba los puños con fuerza; sin embargo, se obligaba a intentar mantenerse calmado sin mucho éxito.

Harry no pudo contra él mismo y abrazó al Malfoy frente a él; Hermione y Ron jamás le habían contado cómo habían estado aquel día, por lo que ahora le contaban: mal y muy culpables.

-_Pensamos,_ que te echarían- Terminó, no separándose de él, pero tampoco devolviendo el abrazo.

-Tienes razón; soy un hijo de puta-

Luego de aquel…emh… ¿desliz? Harry y Draco, agarraron la pequeña pelotita y la llevaron al exterior; el chico se la lanzó a Malfoy, que la agarró con un rápido reflejo.

-Nada mal; quizá el año que viene entres- El niño se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-Yo no quiero jugar al Quidditch- Mintió.

-No me mientas; no puedes conmigo, ¿recuerdas?- Comentó riéndose -¿Qué posición te gusta?- Preguntó, sabiendo que Draco había sido buscador, pero ahora él ocupaba el puesto…también intentaba no reírse por la mala intención en la frase.

¡Oh, vamos! Él en realidad tenía treinta y tres años, podía reírse del humor negro.

-Cazador- Dijo el chico, parecía haberse rendido en el tema de intentar mentirle, pero seguía algo cohibido.

-Pues serías excelente- Le apoyo verdaderamente interesado en ver su rendimiento como cazador del equipo – ¿Me tiras la snitch?- Preguntó mientras se elevaba unos metros en el aire.

-Claro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quizás era porque ahora estaba en Slytherin, o porque practicaba casi todos los fines de semana Quidditch con Draco; pero Harry no podía creer que ya hubiera estado dos nuevos meses allí. Si aquel pasado Halloween se había despertado con el olor a panques de calabaza recién horneados, allí, donde estaba más cerca de las cocinas, se había despertado con los olores de todos los manjares para aquel día.

Todos estaban emocionados, el profesor Flitwick había anunciado que comenzarían con los hechizos de levitación; ahora Harry podría hacer que sus libros arriba de la mesa vayan a su cama sin que Draco le observara como si se burlara de él por saber más.

Todos habían sido ubicados en parejas; Harry estaba con un emocionado Blaise, aunque poco mostraba de emoción fuera de la Sala Común, pero Harry podía notarlo por el ligero temblor de excitación, el brillo en los ojos negros, las fugaces miradas que decían cómo estaba a punto de explotar si no tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire cada tanto y, lo más importante, había entrado saltando como loco en su cuarto para despertarlos de un clavado en su cama.

Draco estaba algo contrariado al ser pareja de un Hufflepuff, específicamente de Ernie Macmillan, que le hablaba al otro rubio hasta por los codos; jactándose de ser, también, sangre pura, lo cual, Harry había aprendido, en realidad le valía un reverendo comino. Mientras Harry reía su desgracia, Pansy hacía pareja con Theo, por lo cual, todavía la clase estaba en condiciones de estudio; bueno, si no se contaban todos los cuchicheos de los Hufflepuff, ya que los Slytherin intentaban mantener silencio el mayor tiempo posible.

-Bien, niños, el encantamiento básico de levitación es _'Wingardium Leviosa'_, no olviden hacer un movimiento correcto de muñeca: Swish y flick; tampoco olviden la pronunciación, recuerden al mago que en vez de 's' pronunció 'f' y se encontró debajo de un búfalo- Todos practicaban menos Harry, que ayudaba a Blaise con el movimiento de muñeca.

Draco logró elevar la pluma en su quinto y frustrante intento, Pansy al decimoquinto; Theo al tercero, y Blaise… bueno, Blaise en el número veintitrés, pero lo logró. Todos parecieron encontrarle la vuelta tarde o temprano, y cuando lo hacían, los Hufflepuff saltaban de alegría mientras los Slytherin sonreían con suficiencia. A Harry le preocupaba más el hecho de que Hermione estaría con Weasley ese mismo día y que él la heriría con su feroz comentario.

A la hora de la cena, Harry se separó del resto y se dirigió al baño de niñas, sabía que solo estaría Granger, así que abrió la puerta sin tocar.

-¿Hermione, dónde estás?- Detectó rápidamente un llanto delicado y un sorbido de nariz en los últimos baños; Harry abrió suavemente la puerta y encontró a la castaña hecha un ovillo en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente y tapándose el rostro entre las manos.

Harry ya la había visto así más veces de las que le gustaría haberlo hecho, pero esta vez sabía qué hacer; la envolvió en un abrazo, dejándola llorar en su hombro y acariciándole los revoltosos cabellos.

–Vamos, Mione; fue Weasley, ¿no? Él no se merece esas lágrimas- Dijo, fingiendo demencia, le secó las lágrimas y la sacó del lugar –La cena recién comienza; hoy servirán de todo, y, como eres súper especial, te sentaras junto a mí en Slytherin- La chica sonrió ante el dramatismo y se dejo arrastrar por el azabache; Harry haría lo que fuera por no verla llorar nunca más.


	6. De Trols y Temores Revividos

Hermione pareció acobardarse una vez que los vieron entrar por las gigantescas puertas, pero Harry la jaló todo el trayecto hasta la mesa verde y plata sin prestar atención a ninguna clase de miradas; ni siquiera a las inquisidoras de sus compañeros, cuando, como si le perteneciera por derecho, observó el lugar al lado de Draco.

Blaise resopló y se movió un espacio al costado; Harry se sentó y volvió a observar a sus compañeros, Draco también se movió un lugar al costado. Harry se pegó a su lado y le sonrió graciosamente a Hermione, como si toda esa charla entre miradas le hubiera causado una gran diversión; Granger se sentó.

-No es una Slytherin- Remarcó Pansy lo obvio, ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera de sorpresa o indignación, surcaban su rostro.

-Tampoco es una Gryffindor- Respondió él, Blaise no pudo ocultar su risita que sorprendió a la de cabellos castaños; el chico trabó su brazo con el de la otra niña.

-Vamos, vamos, Granger; pareces una estatua. Pansy solo esta jodiendo, siempre lo hace; es una perra por naturaleza-

-No, Draco es una perra por naturaleza; yo soy una diva- Comentó divertida mientras el rubio la fulminaba, pronto comenzaron a reír; Hermione no tardo en seguirles. Y, aunque seguía siendo observada malignamente por otras serpientes, Harry lograba que ese quinteto se relajara en frente de ella; era algo inusual y extraño, pero no incomodo. De hecho, Hermione comenzaba a creer que solo se hacían los malos de la escuela porque los demás los trataban como eso: tiranos.

Granger sabía que para cuando volviera a su Sala Común tendría muchos problemas con los demás, pero poco le importaba ahora; en cinco minutos, ya estaba siendo mejor tratada allí que en su propia Casa.

-Bueno, tendré que pedirles que la cuiden…- Comentó Harry en algún punto de la comida –Tengo algo que hacer y si la dejo completamente sola se perderá como la torpe Gryffindor que es- Hermione se hubiera ofendido si el tono que había utilizado Harry no hubiera sido el de una obvia broma inocente; para destensar.

Aunque Theo, Draco y Blaise observaron a Harry de reojo varias veces. Malfoy muchas más de lo que Granger pudiera contar; el rubio suspiró como si fuera mamá gallina con muchos hijos que se meten en travesuras.

-Te acompaño- Harry abrió un poco los ojos, miró a la mesa de profesores, no faltaba mucho para la atolondrada llegada de Quirrel y Potter no podía permitir que Draco le siguiera a vencer el trol; no por querer quedarse con el crédito, sino porque los Trols son muy idiotas y no quería que el Malfoy saliera lastimado por su culpa.

-No, gracias. Voy al baño y luego a dormir, no creo que quieras acompañarme- El rubio enarcó una ceja y Harry supo que no le creía ni una palabra.

-La verdad es que estoy algo cansado con la práctica de hoy; y dormimos en la misma habitación, sería algo estúpido no ir ambos-

Era verdad, hoy Harry le había dicho a Draco que quería ver cómo jugada de cazador, así que hicieron un mini partido amistoso que les duró dos horas y todo el receso; había sido genial. Harry tuvo que ceder y no hablaron hasta que llegaron fuera del salón.

–Ahora, ¿a dónde estamos yendo?-

-A nuestro dormitorio, en las mazmorras- Draco le tomó de la mano, haciéndole frenar; su ceño estaba increíblemente fruncido.

-Mira, Potter; no soy idiota. ¿Crees que te habría dicho de acompañarte, antes de que se presente el postre, solo para ir al cuarto a dormir?- Harry guardó silencio, pero esto solo encandilo aun más la fría furia del muchachito -Al parecer me subestimas demasiado- Se estaba marchando de allí cuando Harry lo sostuvo y lo guió al baño de niñas -¿Qué, ahora piensas que soy marica y me traes al baño de mujeres?- A Potter le había dolido el comentario y sabía que no era el momento pero…

-Draco, entiendo que estés enojado pero no digas esas cosas; yo soy gay y no pienso tolerar eso- Si Draco era homofóbico, entonces intentar de ser su amigo no tenía sentido; debía saber esto ahora. Si era cierto, Harry no podría estar con él sin importar lo bueno que sea. El chico se sonrojó violentamente y miró sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-Yo no…lo siento, yo no quería…enserio, Harry, yo no quería decir…-

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo-

-¡No! A mí no me importa si…bueno, si te gustan otros chicos; quiero decir, tú entiendes… ¡Morgana, no soy bueno en esto, Harry!- El azabache le sonrió.

-¿Amigos, Draco?- El chico le devolvió una floja sonrisa de lado.

-Amigos- De repente se escuchó un estruendo que resonó en toda la habitación.

Oh, mierda; el trol.

-Vamos- Susurró Harry, y agarró a Draco de la manga y le llevó a la puerta a los trompicones; logró ver una túnica y cabellos negros dirigirse escaleras arriba, seguramente Snape yendo a revisar que Quirrel no traspasara la puerta del tercer piso.

En los lejanos alrededores se podían ver a alumnos de todas las edades y Casas en los pasillos, tomando atajos hacia sus Salas Comunes; todo con tal de no enfrentarse al trol.

-Vete, Draco; dile al primer profesor que veas que se acerque a este baño lo más pronto posible, diles que estoy en problemas. Puedes decirle a cualquiera menos a Quirrel, ¿entendido?-

-Seré cobarde, pero no un reverendo hijo de puta; si yo me voy, tú te vienes conmigo-

-¿Ahora eres un Gryffindor?- Draco le observó con la nariz arrugada y cara de espanto.

-En mi vida; ¿a qué profesor dijiste que llamara?-

-Cualquiera menos Quirrel-

-¿Por qué…?-

-No es momento, ¡ve!- Malfoy cuestionaría luego, así que salió corriendo en busca de lo dicho.

Harry se escondió detrás de la puerta; cinco minutos pasó en expectación hasta que un olor horripilante de calcetas sucias y baños públicos sin limpiar, llenó el aire. Unas pisadas resonaron por el pasillo y Harry pudo verlo: Era enorme, alto como de doce metros y gris; cómo una inmensa pared de piedra.

El trol entró en el baño de niñas arrastrando su garrote porque sus brazos eran demasiado largos como para mantenerlo erguido, Harry vio un pedazo de escombro un poco alejado de él; salió de su escondite con mucho cuidado, dio un paso, dos. Faltaban dos más y lo lograría, pero el trol olfateó el aire, Potter se petrificó en el lugar; si extendía la mano un poco, alcanzaría la piedra en un movimiento rápido.

Lo intentó, pero en cuestión de un segundo el trol rugió y dio media vuelta torpemente para encontrarse con el exGryffindor en pleno movimiento; dirigió su garrote a Harry, pero este fue más rápido y, con un floreteo de varita, nubló la vista del trol, haciendo que no le dé por poco. Lo que había sido un elaborado plan se había convertido en un verdadero problema. La gigantesca criatura, se volvió loca ante la incertidumbre de la ceguera y comenzó a golpearlo todo; destrozó los cubículos y unas cuantas canillas.

Potter se arrojó al piso para que no lo noqueara; justo cuando iba a hacer estallar un inodoro, Harry logró convocar una soga que ató los pies del trol, haciéndole caer de cabeza en un lavado y luego con el suelo. Harry se acercó y le hizo un _'Enervante'_, la criatura no abrió ni un ojo, una sustancia rojiza verduzca comenzó a brotar por la parte trasera de la cabeza del trol y la verdad cayó fuerte y como un balde de agua fría sobre Harry.

Estaba muerto.

Justo cuando se disponía a bajar lentamente la varita, Quirrel, McGonagall y Snape, este último algo cojeante, entraron apresurados a la habitación. Draco les seguía de cerca y cuando vio la escena no pudo hacer más que observarle más pálido que una hoja de papel, su rostro no demostraba terror pero sus ojos, sus ojos lo decían todo; Harry bajo la mirada avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Está desmayado; aunque es probable que haya muerto- Tan muerto como la voz fría de Harry en ese momento, él no planeaba matarlo; no importaba si era un trol o un grindylow, Harry se había propuesto jamás volver a matar nada.

-¡¿En qué pensabas, chico!?- Una furia terrible invadía a McGonagall mientras observaba al trol en el suelo y toda la sangre de este salpicando el lugar -¿¡Por qué no estabas en tú dormitorio?!- Potter levantó la mirada a su profesora de Transformaciones, que ahogó un jadeo por lo vacía de la expresión de su alumno, por más que sea un Slytherin, estaba casi todo el día sonriente, pero ahora parecía un Inferi.

-Hermione Granger estuvo llorando toda la tarde por un comentario muy despectivo de Ronald Weasley y yo decidí invitarla a cenar con el resto de mis compañeros, en la cena comentó que creía haberse olvidado algo en el baño, pero que lo buscaría luego; cuando yo y Draco nos retiramos no pudimos ser testigos de la advertencia del profesor. Como pasamos cerca, le dije a Draco que siguiera a las mazmorras, que yo buscaría lo que Hermione se olvido y luego lo alcanzaba; supongo que Draco vio al trol acercarse y fue a avisar. Yo estaba buscando el objeto, que por cierto, no encontré, cuando sentí ese asqueroso olor; me di la vuelta y ahí estaba, hice lo que tenía que hacer- Nada, ni una expresión; su mentira era tan perfecta como la máscara en su rostro, todo encajaba.

-Muy inteligente de su parte, señor Malfoy- Dijo Severus –Cinco puntos para Slytherin por su gran capacidad para pensar en circunstancias de estrés- La animaga se veía algo aturdida, pero luego miró a Harry por un largo tiempo y dijo:

-Señor Potter, se que usted no es un Gryffindor, pero sus acciones representaron las reglas que se valoran en mi Casa; le ofrezco diez puntos más para Slytherin y verá que el señor Weasley no se quedará sin una sería charla sobre el efecto de las palabras- Comentó duramente.

-Gracias, profesora- Pero había sonado fúnebre hasta para él. Harry supo en seguida que ya había ganado algo del afecto de Minerva McGonagall y una gran, gran sospecha por parte del Malfoy; que volvió silenciosamente junto a él a su habitación.

Las manos de Harry temblaron constantemente mientras se desvestía y se ponía sus pantalones de pijama, sabía que el frío de la muerte de algo o alguien no le abandonaría el cuerpo ni aunque se duchara con agua hirviendo; se recostó en la cama vecina a la del rubio sin saber si podría dormirse.

_-.-_

_Harry estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, miró a su alrededor pero no distinguía nada. De repente, una pequeña luz apareció en las profundidades de aquella habitación; rayos verdes y rojos centellaban de vez en cuando, resaltando sobre la cara de Harry, llamándole la atención; se fue acercando. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, abrió lo que, ahora sabía, era una puerta y palideció del horror._

_-¡CRUCIO!-_

_Voldemort, vivo._

_Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius; todos, todos vivos._

_Y, ¡oh, por Dios! Atados en diferentes sillas. Siendo torturados._

_Harry no podía alcanzarlos; lo intentó, en serio, pero una barrera le impedía ayudarlos. Pestañó con fuerza cuando los maleficios comenzaron a cambiar._

_-¡AVADA KEDABRA!-_

_Y Fred volvía a caer sobre su cuerpo muerto frente a Harry; le siguió Tonks, luego Ojoloco. Y de repente Harry era el ser tras la varita, apuntando fijamente a Sirius; se estaba hiperventilando, lloraba y gritaba propasado por las imágenes. Él no quería, no quería hacer aquello._

_-¡AVADA…!-_

-.-

-¡NOO!- Se despertó tan violentamente que se cayó de la cama, respiraba agitadamente, estaba bañado en sudor frío.

Él no quería, él no quería, no quería, no quería.

Draco pareció escucharlo al poco tiempo.

-¿Harry? ¡Oh, por Merlín, Potter!- Se acercó corriendo cuando lo vio hecho un ovillo y llorando descontroladamente.

-No quería, yo no quería matar a nadie…yo no quería que murieran por mi culpa-

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado, de qué rayos hablas, Harry!? Tú no has matado a nadie…- Draco pareció comprender lo incomprensible y le tomó entre sus brazos, tal cual hoy había abrazado él a Hermione; acariciándole tranquilizadoramente su espalda.

-Los he matado; al principio era él, pero resultó que era toda mi culpa, siempre será mi culpa- Sollozaba.

-Ya está…todo está bien. No has matado a nadie-

-Están muertos, están muertos; todos ellos lo están y es toda mi culpa-

-No es tu culpa, Harry; nadie está muerto. Solo fue una pesadilla- Pero al chico poco le importaba, ya no lloraba, pero se mecía sobre sí mismo, gimiendo en pleno terror.

Pasaron varios minutos así para hacer que Potter se calmara lo suficiente como para hablarle coherentemente y sin que temblara.

-Vamos- Dijo colocándolo nuevamente en su cama –Intenta seguir durmiendo y en alguno de aquellos intentos lograras conciliar el sueño-

-No lo hare; ambos sabemos que no podre- Comentó, ahora que estaba más lucido, estaba avergonzado por lo sucedido y haber despertado al chico con uno de sus disgustos pasados.

Draco suspiró y le hizo un ademan al azabache para que se moviera, él lo hizo por instinto.

-¿Qué haces?- El rubio se había metido debajo de las sabanas, junto a Harry; pero luego le dio la espalda.

-A dormir, Potter- Harry hubiera deseado poder negarlo, pero una vez que cerró sus ojos ya no recordaba ninguna pesadilla.


	7. De Excusas, Quidditch y más Excusas

A medida que entraban en Noviembre, el frío se volvía más intenso. Harry había pensado que Draco iba a contarles al resto de sus amigos no Gryffindors lo que había pasado; pero, por más de que había tenido dos pesadillas más y que en todas el rubio le hubiera tratado de la misma manera que la primera vez, ningún Slytherin vino a decirle nada.

No se equivoquen, Harry no decía que Draco era un soplón o cosas así; si no que el resto de sus amigos se preocupaban tanto como él y era casi seguro que empezarían a sobreprotegerlo demasiado por sus extrañas pesadillas; incluso, quizá, podrían instalarse una guardia al lado de su cama para estar allí, reconfortándole cuando pase.

Obviamente, ahora su relación con Draco había ido más allá; el rubio ya no le permitía dormir solo, o eran los dos en la misma cama, o juntar las camas para formar una grande. No había opción ni lugar para replicas. El otro detalle era lo mismo que él había creído que pasaría si los demás se enteraban: ahora estaba muy sobreprotector y no le dejaba un minuto; quizás, solo cuando estaban Hermione y Neville, quienes ahora se veían mucho más relajados que antes frente a los Slytherin.

Por otro lado, ¡la estación del Quidditch había comenzado!

No es como si a Harry le encantase entrenar en las frías mañanas, pues ahora Flint creía que como el sol salía más tarde, sería más conveniente para que no le vean; para colmo, en los dos únicos días libres de toda su semana. Pero él amaba volar, amaba el Quidditch y también había hablado mucho con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo; no eran tan malos como alguna vez creyó.

El próximo sábado sería su primer partido, era contra Gryffindor, y Harry estaba que saltaba de la emoción. Cuando estuvieron a un día de este, decidieron que era hora de salir de la Sala Común; pues con todas las tareas y el frío, la mayoría optaba por quedarse dentro de su Casa, muy cerca de la chimenea.

Harry había salido junto a Pansy y Blaise, ya que Draco había estado terminando un ensayo grupal con Theo; iban caminando muy enfrascados en una conversación sobre las apuestas que estaban haciendo los gemelos Weasley de los resultados de mañana.

-Los Gryffindor no han encontrado un buscador digno, y ahora se van a hundir en su propia mierda- Dijo Blaise, de la forma más estirada posible; Harry se echo a reír, Pansy mostro una pequeña sonrisa, que luego se agrandó.

-Llegamos- Comentó, habían ido a uno de los robles cercanos al Lago Negro; Harry recordaba con cierta diversión que él creía que allí iban a planear cosas, pues siempre había una cantidad amplia de Slytherins a todo horario.

Resulta que allí era el único lugar donde nadie llegaría a escuchar sus conversaciones entre amigos, así podían charlar normalmente y mantener su máscara en clase al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuál es el honor que les impulsa a hablarme?- Potter no era idiota; había notado como Zabini escondía sus manos en los bolsillos o jugueteaba con ellas más de lo normal, también notó cómo la mirada de Parkinson caía en él cada cierto tiempo. Los tres se sentaron tranquilamente y la chica colocó un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor.

-Tenemos dos dudas, Harry- Empezó la de cabellos cortos.

-Te estamos preguntando directamente a ti porque eres nuestro amigo y no queremos averiguar esto a tus espaldas- Siguió, cuidadosamente Blaise.

-Disparen, chicos- Dijo Harry sonriéndoles, ambos Slytherin se miraron en un mutuo acuerdo.

-Escuchamos lo que sucedió con el Trol, Harry; si bien jamás saldrá de la Sala Común, la mayoría de nuestro curso ya sabe lo que verdaderamente ocurrió y lo que tú dijiste- Al azabache se le borró la sonrisa de golpe.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-

-No es exactamente un problema, simplemente es una mezcla de todo-

-Tienes la mejor máscara en todo Slytherin, y eso es decir bastante; de hecho, creo que de todo Hogwarts- Tiró el de piel oscura.

-Tienes una habilidad natural para mentir y ocultarte, lo hemos notado desde el principio; tampoco creas que no hemos notado el cambio de actitud en Draco, con suerte y te pudimos sacar hoy sin él. Sé que esto no va a agradarte, pero el otro día Blaise fue a buscar un libro de pociones que se había olvidado en vuestras habitaciones y cuando entró las camas estaban completamente unidas-

-No queremos meternos donde no nos incumbe, pero seguimos siendo Slytherin, seguimos siendo amigos y queremos saber si algo realmente a cambiado; ¿qué está sucediendo, Harry?- Potter estaba que se moría; no podía contarles la verdad, simplemente no podía. Draco dormía en su mismo cuarto, no pudo ocultárselo, él lo descubrió; Harry no le había contado, Draco no había preguntado y él no estaba listo para estas cosas. Por fin decidió darles una versión retorcida de los hechos.

-Mi familia…los Dursley- Se corrigió rápidamente Harry -, son especiales. Como les dije alguna vez, ellos odian la magia; y sacando todo el abuso verbal, me hacían hacer cualquier tipo de trabajos sucios. Empecé la escuela, solamente porque un vecino me vio arreglando el jardín y comenzó el rumor de que otro niño vivía en la casa número cuatro; vivía, literalmente, dentro de un armario debajo de la escalera hasta que mandaron mi carta de Hogwarts. Esta decía mi dirección debajo de los escalones, por lo que me pasaron a un cuarto de mínimo espacio; tenían miedo a que los estuvieran espiando-

Asumía que ambos chicos estaban mirándole fijamente, pues Harry no decía ni 'snitch' cuando de sus familiares se trataba; Pansy parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

–Digamos que jamás la pase muy bien allí; nada bien. Últimamente he comenzado a tener…pesadillas con ellos y como Draco duerme a mi lado no pude ocultárselo; ahora me prohíbe dormir solo- Dijo mirando al suelo y con una leve sonrisa –Pero bueno, esa es la triste historia de dónde aprendí a mentir; ya saben, preguntas de profesores sobre la familia, si comía bien o no, todo eso-

-Este verano te vienes directo a mi casa- Comentó inmediatamente Blaise, una vez que terminó –Nada de Dursley's, te vienes conmigo; invitaremos a Draco y Theo, incluso a Longbottom si quieres- Harry le sonrió, verdaderamente conmovido por la determinación en su mirada.

-Gracias- Él chico le devolvió la sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Vayámonos de aquí, empiezo a congelarme-

-¿Pansy?- Preguntó Harry, la chica tenía restos de lágrimas y el ceño fruncido -¿Pans?-

-Lo voy a Cruciar- Blaise rió y le tapó las orejas a Harry mientras ella puteaba.

-No delante de los niños, Pans-

-Maldito Draco, ¡es que no se le ocurre decirnos algo!- Parkinson se dirigía cómo una furia hacia el castillo, pero Harry la frenó, fingiendo algo parecido a la vergüenza.

-No le digas a Draco, él no sabe de qué tratan mis pesadillas; no le pareció correcto preguntar- Pansy se recompuso de inmediato.

-Con más razón tienes que decirle- Esta vez, Harry supo que se había metido en un gran lio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry había dormido realmente mal, al principio se había removido tanto que despertó a Draco, este le rodeó con sus brazos y volvió a dormir cuando supo que esta vez no era una pesadilla tan grave; Harry se había sentido tres veces peor que antes, pero dejo de removerse.

Su sueño consistía en él intentando presentar a los Dursley con el rubio, pero luego de ver aquella faceta en donde Harry parecía más un sirviente, le abandonaba junto con sus tíos; sabía que era un pensamiento infantil, pero qué rayos, él tenía la apariencia de un crío, a veces podía permitirse actuar como uno.

Aquella mañana estuvo fría, pero despejada. Las personas hablaban entre sí de lo bueno que iba a resultar el partido de hoy y todos estaban de lo más entusiastas. Harry comió como cualquier otro día, recordaba de una manera demasiado vivida el hambre que le había agarrado en la mitad de su primer partido por no haber desayunado como correspondía; claro, culpemos a los nervios.

Luego Draco le siguió hasta los campos de Quidditch y le observó; más que viéndole, escrutándole con la mirada, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Voy a estar bien- El otro le sonrió de lado.

-Más te vale, no tengo la más mínima intención de pasearme por el castillo con un chico con el cráneo quebrado; arruinaría mi imagen- Cualquiera pensaría que estaba haciendo un comentario despectivo, pero el azabache, pendiente del fuerte agarre en su brazo, sabía que estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para abarcar el nerviosismo de ambos.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes por ello!; si la mía todavía no se ha arruinado siendo tu amigo en estos meses, no creo que nada pueda modificar algo tan vano como tú imagen- Draco no pudo evitar levantar una de sus cejas junto con la comisura de sus labios; Harry era el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera pedir. Se despidieron adecuadamente y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Marcus Flint no dio un gran discurso como generalmente hacia Oliver Wood, solo dijo cuatro frases concisas que lograron animar y sacar los nervios de todos; de todas formas, no es como si en verdad los demostraran.

-Sé que hay algunos que recién comienzan. Y sé que no debemos confiarnos; no llevo nuestro uniforme verde y plata por nada. Sin embargo, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas más grandes que siete leones hambrientos ¡Vallamos y ganemos esto de una buena vez!- Todos asintieron bastante serios y se ubicaron para salir. Hooch vino al poco tiempo, una sonrisa de lado se le colocó en el rostro cuando vio a Harry en la fila de jugadores de Slytherin; no podía decir lo mismo del equipo contrario.

-Profesora, ¿qué es esto?- Preguntó lentamente Wood, señalando directamente a Harry.

-¿Es que está ciego, señor Wood? Es otro jugador- El muchacho parecía furioso.

-Pero, ¿¡qué?! ¡No está ni en su segundo año!- Chilló el castaño.

-Y aun así tiene un permiso que le permite jugar; por favor, vuelva a su posición- Se escuchó un murmullo parecido a 'Tramposos' de parte de Oliver –Bien, ahora que todo se ha arreglado; espero un juego limpio- Harry notó que esta vez también observó a Wood, el chico estaba tan rabioso que podría haber hecho trampa si quisiera –Monten sus escobas, por favor-

-No hagas que vuelva a meter a Terence, Potter- El silbato sonó y todas las escobas se elevaron por los aires; Harry fue directamente a una altura más elevada que el resto, así podría ver la snitch con más rapidez; Jordan, un amigo de los gemelos, narraba el partido con una gran inclinación preferencial hacia los Gryffindor.

-_Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor agarra la Quaffle rápidamente, qué gran Cazadora que es…y muchos piensan que también atractiva…-_

-¡JORDAN!- Rugió McGonagall disgustada.

-Perdón, profesora- Lee estaba siendo fríamente observado por la profesora de Transformaciones.

–_Está llegando, se la pasa a Spinnet, una buena adquisición de Wood el año pasado; de nuevo a Johnson y… ¡no! Marcus Flint, Capitán de Slytherin, se lleva la Quaffle hacia los arcos de Gryffindor, ¡va a anotar! No, el golpe fue evitado por un gran garrotazo de Wood…_- Harry se desconectó, la snitch no estaba por ningún maldito lado. Stayce McPeerson, una chica bajita de tercero y la nueva buscadora de Gryffindor, parecía tan perdida como él; aunque no sabía si era porque la muchacha casi cerraba sus ojos todo el tiempo o por si se sentía enferma, pues estaba muy pálida y parecía temblar.

-…_esperen un momento, ¿no es la snitch?-_ Harry desvió su mirada de la chica y en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya descendía en picada hacia la esfera; a la chica le costó unos segundos reaccionar pero logró seguir al azabache.

A Harry le resultó obvio que Stayce no sabía volar, o al menos no como correspondía; cuando la castaña hizo un movimiento insólito que la posicionó por delante de Harry, el Potter estuvo maravillado pensando que se había equivocado y que aquella chica era genial. Pero no solo se había adelantado; sino que también frenó de golpe, haciendo que el de ojos esmeraldas casi cayera de la escoba por el golpe que se dio.

-Mierda- Los de Slytherin gritaban que era injusto, incluso vio la cara de indignación de Hermione y Neville; obviamente no estaban de acuerdo con aquello, pero la chica no había querido causar daños, solo que era un cero a la izquierda en el Quidditch.

-_Eso le debió doler_- Comentó Lee, pero Harry veía su gigantesca sonrisa desde ahí mientras lo comentaba –_La snitch se ha perdido, Slytherin posee la Quaffle; Flint pasa a Spinnet, pasa a Bell. Espero que esa Bludger le haya roto la nariz…Solo bromeo, profesora…Oh, no, Slytherin anota-_ La Casa verde y plata vitoreaba; Gryffindor y Slytherin iban empatados; Harry sintió como su escoba lo tironeaba de un lado a otro y se sujeto.

Intentaba ver hacia las bancas de los profesores para lanzar un hechizo a Quirrel, pero se estaba moviendo demasiado; pronto algunas personas empezaron a señalarlo desde las gradas. Su escoba comenzó a girar en círculos, todos jadearon, Harry solo podía sostenerse con una mano; pero justo en ese momento donde creyó que ya nada evitaría que se caiga, su escoba volvió a girar bruscamente y se encontró encarando a los profesores.

-_Palalingua_- Murmuró Harry, y se alegró de todos los meses que requirió aprender esa clase de hechizos cuando su escoba dejo de tambalearse y pudo estabilizarse; al mismo tiempo vio como surgía un pequeño incendio en la túnica de Snape, Harry no pudo reprimir su sonrisa de diversión. Bajo a toda velocidad al ver el característico brillo dorado de la snitch, Stayce pareció verla también pero cuando intentó tímidamente seguir a Harry, no sostuvo bien el mango de la escoba y cayó al suelo justo cuando el azabache alzaba su mano por lo alto, dando por terminado el partido.

-Harry Potter ha agarrado la snitch; ¡Slytherin gana!-


	8. Pesadillas: Causas y Consuelos

Luego del partido, no había pasado nada realmente relevante. Los Slytherin se habían retirado altivamente del campo y festejaron bajo la familiaridad de las mazmorras; aun pasando la semana que le siguió al partido, las serpientes estaban bastante entusiasmadas por haber comenzado la temporada venciendo a los Gryffindor y se mantuvieron de un inusual buen humor.

Sin embargo, ya a principios de Diciembre, Pansy y Blaise no dejaron que siguiera escabulléndose.

-Tienes que decirle, Harry; no que sea la cosa más correcta, pero siendo Draco, creo que es lo que más te beneficiaría-

-Odio decir esto, pero Pans está en lo cierto. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría si se enterara por las malas lenguas? Eso sería traición, y sabes que nosotros no podremos hacer nada si consideran que tú le has traicionado- Certificó Zabini.

Harry les repetía una y otra vez que le diría cuando lo creyera conveniente; obviamente, no existe momento conveniente para tratar el abuso familiar.

A mediados de Diciembre fue cuando Harry y Draco descubrieron que ya no podrían practicar Quidditch como antes, pues las canchas estaban repletas de capas de nieve. El azabache solía burlarse, diciendo que algún día perdería a Draco pensando que era otra pila de hielo más; claro que el rubio se vengaba tirándole una bola de nieve, y luego él le tiraba otra, y otra, y así terminaban casi todas sus tardes: empapados hasta las orejas, recibiendo sermones de Pansy por comportarse así frente a los demás y de Blaise por no haberle invitado; por otro lado, Theo siempre estaría con un libro y dos mantas, para que se cubrieran los cuerpos entumecidos cuando llegaran.

Pero Harry había decidido firmemente con el hecho de que dejaría de estarse en las nubes y concentrarse en otras cosas; esta vez no tenía a Ronald para que le presentara a Charlie, por lo que tenía que ingeniárselas para cuando Norbert llegara.

-Nos quedaremos contigo- Habían anunciado sus compañeros de Casa; Hermione iría a visitar a sus padres y la abuela de Neville ya le había enviado un Howler diciendo que si no se presentaba para Navidad, pues que se olvidara de ir volviendo para las vacaciones de verano.

-No hace falta; Pansy, sé que tu madre ha estado enferma_, tienes_ que ir a verla; no habrá otra oportunidad después. Theo, también reconozco que tu padre no es el gran ejemplo que todos esperan, pero lo amas; no puedes dejarle en las fiestas- Ambos chicos suspiraron contrariados, pero no podían decir que el azabache no tenía razón.

-Blaise, por favor, ¿vas a decirme que odias las fiestas de tu madre? Será una estirada-cambia-amantes, pero le gusta desmadrarse tanto como a ti. Y Draco…- Harry sonrió ante su ocurrencia –No veo cosa más sombría para tus padres que te quedes solo, conmigo, y aquí en Hogwarts mientras ellos están allá; adoran pasar tiempo con su familia- El rubio se sonrojó al escuchar el bajo susurro de Harry el final, pues casi nadie sabía cómo se comportaban los Malfoy cuando solo eran la familia en casa. La mayoría asintieron, convencidos de que no podrían contrarrestar los argumentos del Potter, y yéndose a terminar de empacar; todos menos cierto rubio de ojos grises.

-No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente- Harry le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

-No pensaba convencerte- Guardaron un rato de cómodo silencio –Sabes que es más conveniente que vuelvas a casa, ¿no?-

-¿Y dejarte aquí, solo, para que huyas de tu almohada?-

-Es el peor de mis miedos- Dramatizó.

-Sabía que planeabas algo, Potty- Se miraron con mutuo entendimiento y se dirigieron a su habitación; Harry podía imaginar cómo hacer que Draco no se enterara de sus planes luego de dormir una siesta.

-.-.-.-.-

Draco había mandado una carta a sus padres avisando formalmente que se quedaría en el castillo con, o sin su permiso; también había puesto su nombre en la lista de niños que se quedaban, todos protestaron menos Theo. Blaise se había enojado tanto que tuvo un estallido de magia accidental, quemando los libros, la ropa y el cabello de Weasley, quien lo habían colocado a la fuerza, como compañero de pociones del Zabini; Harry se había reído con ganas ese día.

_-Ahora eres una verdadera chica en llamas-_ Había comentado con ácida burla el azabache, aunque Ronald estaba más ocupado lloriqueando y corriendo de un lado a otro como para escucharle completamente, hasta que Severus le apagó con un fuerte '_Aquamenti'._

Por otro lado, los Slytherin ya habían confirmado a sus familiares que estarían allí sin falta para las fiestas, por lo que no lograron mucho con sus rabietas. Claro que Pansy y Blaise no dejarían que Harry se saliera tan airoso de la situación; ya era hora.

-Draco, antes de irnos, Blaise y yo queremos decirte algo- Dijo la de cabellos negros, una vez que los tres salieron de la vista de todos; los grupos de primero estaban a punto de irse al tren, pero no podrían irse sin decir esto. El rubio enarcó una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber qué es?- Preguntó algo apurado; Harry se había ido al baño en algún momento y hace mucho que no le veía; cabe decir que lo que el rubio considera '_mucho'_ cuando se refiere a algo con Potter, son unos quince minutos.

-Pues verás…- Comenzó Parkinson.

-Draco; es sobre Harry. Hay…_algo_, que él viene queriéndote decir hace un tiempo, pero no sabe cómo decírtelo- Completó rápidamente el moreno, al ver la impaciencia reflejada en los grises ojos de su amigo, que desde la mención del de ojos esmeraldas le observaban con mayor atención.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- Cuando se hablaba del azabache, a Draco no le gustaban ni los rodeos ni los juegos.

-Tú sabes que él viene teniendo pesadillas; nos enteramos hace poco tiempo, pero ya lo sabemos- Dijo Pansy.

-Y hay algo fundamental en ellas, una de las causas, y eso es lo que Harry no sabe cómo decirte…- Siguió Zabini.

-Necesitamos que tú seas el que se acerque a preguntarle, pues no estamos seguros de que él pueda encararte con todo por su cuenta- Malfoy asintió lentamente; si se hubiera tratado de algún otro, probablemente lo hubiera tratado de traición pues él fue el primero en consolarle y aun así no había recibido respuestas, pero esto iba de Harry Potter; y si alguien condenaba a ese adorable chiquillo por traición, pues no sería él.

-Por supuesto- Había divisado a Harry buscándole en el fondo de la habitación, levantó su rostro altaneramente, sin darse cuenta de que sus labios se curvaban en una suave sonrisa –Ahora, y si me disculpan- Se abrió paso entre sus dos amigos y fue gratamente recibido por el Potter; quien luego observó de dónde había salido el rubio, divisando a sus dos compañeros mostrándole una de aquellas sonrisitas.

Hay, mierda.

-.-.-.-.-

El día había pasado bastante tranquilo, ayudaron a sus amigos a cargar sus cosas hasta el tren y los despidieron; mientras volvían, decidieron que, ahora que casi todo Hogwarts estaba vacío, sería el momento ideal para poder pasear en paz y sin ningún molesto Gryffindor para hechizar o ser hechizado; por lo que se dieron una gran vuelta a la mayoría de los terrenos en un cómodo silencio. Harry tuvo todo el tiempo necesario para preparar su mente para el momento en el cual Draco dejara caer la bomba, pues Harry sabía que esto era solo la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta; aunque, extrañamente, no se sentía para nada nervioso.

El momento llegó una vez que se hubieron bañado, cambiado y cenado; cuando se encontraban a punto de ir a dormir.

-Hoy estaremos en la misma cama- Declaró el rubio aristócrata.

-Claro- Comentó casi con un hilo de voz; no estaba nervioso, solo tenía miedo de su próxima reacción.

Harry se deslizó por las sabanas y frazadas de su cama, poco después pudo sentir cómo Draco se deslizaba cual gato y le irradiaba calor a su espalda con su propio cuerpo; era extraño, pensó, antes habría creído que lo único que podría irradiar era ira o un frío extremo.

-Harry…- Dijo cuando el mencionado estaba a una pulgada de alcanzar su varita para apagar la tenue luz del lugar –Deja eso- Su voz no era fuerte, pero si firme y Harry alejó la mano de la varita y dio media vuelta sobre sí para encontrar esos orbes observándole, penetrándole, cual plata ardiente o el mismo mercurio fundido.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pero ni él creyó sus palabras una vez que abandonaron su boca.

-Por tú rostro e inusual silencio, creo que ya lo sabes; ¿me contaras?-

-Draco…yo…-

-No hace falta que me digas si no quieres; no voy a forzarte a hacerlo- Pero ambos sabían que con aquellas palabras lo estaba haciendo.

-Dime Draco, ¿tú a qué has concluido con mis pesadillas?- Preguntó, sacando el tema de golpe.

-Pues…siempre despiertas gritando que no, que todo aquello fue tú culpa, que sus muertes fueron tú culpa, que primero era Él, pero después tú sostenías la varita o que todos ya están muertos- Y de repente la luz vino a Harry.

-Verás, yo…yo ya he dicho que los Dursley odiaban la magia. Básicamente crecí con la idea de que mis padres eran unos alcohólicos, buenos para nada, y que en una noche, por beber de más, se estrellaron y murieron; y que por lo único que yo no había muerto era para hacer infeliz a los únicos familiares que me quedaban. Empecé la escuela muggle, solamente porque un vecino me vio arreglando el jardín y comenzó el rumor de que otro niño vivía en la casa número cuatro; vivía, literalmente, dentro de un armario debajo de la escalera hasta que mandaron mi carta de Hogwarts. Esta decía mi dirección debajo de los escalones, por lo que me pasaron a un cuarto de mínimo espacio; tenían miedo a que los estuvieran espiando y los metieran presos. Yo…yo creo que tengo pesadillas por su culpa- Abrazó sus rodillas, ya sentado en la cama -…la verdad es que no lo sé, siempre ha sido así. Yo siempre mató, siempre destruyo, siempre…siempre será mi culpa sin importar qué tan tonto o grave sea el problema- Ya no mentía, Harry sabía que había sido su culpa la muerte de todas aquellas personas; la destrucción, la muerte…esas eran cosas que revoloteaban tras Harry, ya sea en esta vida o en la otra. Y ahora, bajo esa intensa mirada gris, Harry Potter se permitió derrumbarse verdaderamente frente a alguien; permitió que toda la culpa, todo el enojo y la ira consigo mismo se borrara en gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer libremente por sus mejillas.

Esa noche sollozó, gritó, se aferró a Draco de la manera en la que le hubiera gustado haberse podido aferrar a alguien alguna vez; se dejó libre, sin tapujos. También rió, rió por la ironía, rió de disgusto, de la paz que le traía que Draco no lo haya juzgado; del simple hecho de que él se aferraba a Harry incluso más fuerte que el mismo chico, de que lo dejaba ser la persona que siempre había querido pero nunca podido, de que, cuando todo aquel desastre llamado Harry Potter se tranquilizó, el otro apagó la luz sin separarse un milímetro y los acostó a ambos sin raparos.

No importaba que Harry se hubiera derrumbado, Draco se llevaría el secreto a la tumba y de lo único que se quejaría al otro día sería un simple:

"_-Mi pijama favorito de seda verde quedo empapado, Potter-"._

Y Harry reiría, y Draco le devolvería la sonrisa, y todo podría irse al carajo por un momento para que pudieran vivir la vida como si fueran dos chicos normales; como si al otro día no pasara nada.

_**N/A:**__ Es cortito, pero…FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, PERRAS! xD Espero saber mediante comentarios si les ha gustado o no :3_


	9. ¡Yo también Te Quiero!

N/A: ¿Se dan cuenta que les estoy dando caps. bastante cortos y fangirleros? No se acostumbren, señoritas hijas de muggles, mestizas y sangre sucias; con este termina mi especial de fiestas y el próximo sigue como los caps frecuentes; largos y aburridos.

Ok, no; ahora les dejo leer (/ºuº)/

En los días siguientes, apenas y si se levantaron de la cama; Draco se había tomado muy en serio la tarea de mimar a Harry todo lo que pudiera. Lo que en verdad no esperó Harry, fue la pila de regalos al borde de su cama que compartía con Draco, que se estaba levantando ante la mirada atónita del Potter.

-¿Sucede algo, Harry?- Preguntó el somnoliento blondo.

-¡Regalos, Draco! ¡Tengo regalos!- No como si en su anterior vida no los hubiera tenido nunca, pero en su vida anterior, a las únicas personas que tenía eran: Hermione, quien se encontraba hace cinco años en un viaje de estudios en alguna parte de Rusia; Hagrid, que no tenía tiempo de enviar regalos por todo su trabajo en Hogwarts. George, quien en Navidad seguía abriendo la tienda por lo cual tampoco le veía mucho; y Charlie, que seguía entrenando dragones en Rumania e iba a Inglaterra para año nuevo.

El rubio le miraba divertido.

-Por supuesto, Harry; ¿es que esperabas elfos?- Potter estaba en pleno éxtasis mientras agarraba un regalo rectangular con papel de distintos verdes -¡Hey, es muy bonita!- El regalo era de parte de Neville: una maceta color marfil que contenía una serie de hermosos lirios blancos.

Draco abrió uno de Adrian Pucey, un chico un año más grande que era amigo de Draco desde su infancia y uno de los Cazadores en el equipo de Slytherin: eran pergaminos y tres Vuela Plumas nuevas; la carta decía un corto:

'_-Como sé que a ti te encanta escribir-'_.

Y, aunque a Harry le parecían solo tres Vuela Plumas del infierno, la costumbre que le trajo Skeeter junto a ellas, Draco parecía glorificarlas.

Ambos observaron un paquete promedio con la suelta escritura de Blaise en el papel plata que le envolvía.

'_-Para Harry y Draco:_

_Espero que les guste par de demonios, nos tardó un siglo hacer que funcione como se debe._

_Con amor, y muchos besos cursis de niñas rosas, Blaise y Pansy_

_PD: Manden alguna'._

Se miraron con curiosidad y cierto recelo hacia el objeto; pero luego decidieron abrirlo.

-¡Oh, santa mierda!-

-¡La boca, Harry!-

-Pero, pero… ¡es impresionante! Lograron que una cámara de estilo muggle funcionara aquí; ¡y se puede elegir si la imagen se mueve o no! ¡Son unos genios!- Exclamaba todo emocionado.

Hace poco se había enterado de la gran afición secreta de Zabini hacia las cosas muggles, le resultaban demencialmente fascinantes.

Draco agarró la camarilla con cierto recelo, pero la llama de un reto brillaba en sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Ya leíste la nota; ahora sonríe, Potty- Los dos se sacaron la primera foto, que salió en seguida de la parte de debajo de la cámara; Harry, sabiendo un poco más del tema que Malfoy, tomó la foto y la sacudió un poco para que la tinta comenzara a secarse; el de ojos grises tenía que admitir que era una maquinaria algo llamativa; bueno, bueno, era fabulosa.

Theo les había regalado libros, Hermione chocolates; sorprendentemente, los gemelos Weasley, que habían llegado a tener que compartir alguna que otra detención con Harry, también le enviaron algunos de sus prototipos de bromas que aprovecharían con Draco más tarde; aparte de unos buzos Weasley que Harry se encargo, gentilmente, de quemar.

Harry abrió el paquete que contenía su Capa de Invisibilidad, gozando de la atónita cara de Malfoy y demostrándole su funcionamiento. Luego siguió el regalo de Hagrid, que para alucinación de ambos, había también una flauta igual a la del azabache para Draco en el paquete de este; el papel recitaba:

_-¡Hey, Harry! _

_Espero que te guste el regalo; la otra es para ese Malfoy amigo tuyo. _

_No sabía qué le podría gustar, así que decidí que darles lo mismo sería lo correcto. _

_¡Feliz Navidad!-_

Harry se había reído con ganas al ver cómo Draco arrugaba la nariz, en muestra de que no tocaría ese instrumento tan rudimentariamente tallado.

Crabbe y Goyle le habían mandado un montón de dulces a Draco y los padres del rubio mandaron una carta aceptando su amistad algo a regañadientes, Potter creía que solo eran amables por ser Navidad, algunos chocolates para ambos y una nueva Snitch de práctica para que Draco pudiera jugar partidos contra Harry; no que ellos supieran que iba a jugar contra Harry, claro.

Finalmente, Harry localizó sus últimos dos regalos: uno lo reconoció inmediatamente como el que provenía de sus tíos y su cara se transformó inmediatamente.

Sabía que su primo no se disculparía hasta dentro de muchos años, pero ninguno de sus tíos, a pesar de la culpabilidad de tía Petunia, le trataría medianamente bien en su vida.

Draco notó sus cambios y agarró aquel sobrio sobre él mismo y dejó caer su contenido.

-¿Qué Merlines es esto?- Harry no pudo guardarse la mordaz carcajada sin gracia al ver el penique caer.

-Es menos que un Knut, de eso estate seguro- Luego contestó a la inquisidora mirada del blondo –Verás, a mis tíos les gusta dejarme en claro que no se olvidan de mí, sino que no les intereso una mierda- Draco, al ver la oscura aura alrededor de Harry, fingió demencia y agarró su último regalo.

-Abre este-

Era muy pequeño; del tamaño de un cuadrado perfecto, tenía un color verde intenso y una cinta gris perla. Harry no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién se lo había enviado, y el paquete no traía el nombre del emisor.

-¿Sabes quién podría haberlo enviado?- El azabache no tenía muchas personas amigables de quienes jactarse, y no le apetecía arruinar la Navidad por algún mago oscuro que le envía un regalo hechizado. Haciéndole frente a cualquier posibilidad lógica, Draco Malfoy; si señores, Draco Malfoy, se sonrojo como si fuera el tomate más brillante en los últimos siglos.

-Quizá…bueno, ejemh… ¿yo?- Al Potter le pareció la cosa más tierna en…

ESPEREN… ¿¡TIERNA?!

Oh, no; oh, nonononono y no.

¡Harry Potter, te me concentras!

Draco NO era tierno; Neville le había hecho un regalo, Hermione le había hecho un regalo, ¡Pansy, Blaise y Theo, le habían hecho un regalo!

No era tierno. Era algo normal; común y corriente.

Si, algo completamente normal, pero que hacía que Draco Malfoy luciera tan… ¡NO!

-… ¿Harry?… ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálido de repente-

-…Si, bien. Ve-Veamos el regalo- Dijo algo distraído y fingiendo una sonrisa; esta vez era él, quien no podía ver a su rubio amigo a los ojos.

Cuando abrió el regalo, no pudo contener ni su sorpresa ni su sonrisa de idiotizado.

Era el típico cliché muggle de la cadena con la mitad de un corazón, solo que Draco no era lo suficientemente gay-cursi y rosado-unicornio como para que sea tan…bueno, gay-cursi-rosado-unicornio de tres cuernos. Era una cadena de plata, que sostenía la mitad de un anillo bañado en oro blanco con una _'D'_ bastante estilizada como un orgulloso emblema.

-¿_'D'_? ¿Qué rayos es esto?- Y, a pesar de todo, el chico sonreía como si…bueno, como si fuera un crío en Navidad.

Malfoy, por un lado completamente distinto, parecía querer fundirse con el suelo, sin embargo era muy difícil no notarlo con tanto rojo en su cara.

-Es que…investigué un poco…- Comenzó -Bueno, puse a Pansy a investigar un poco…Y encontró que aquellos amigos que…_se quieren_…- dijo muy bajito -…lo suficiente… Le regalan ente tipo de cosas a ellos; pera que siempre estén a su lado. ¡Pero eso dijo Parkinson, tú puedes cambiarlo cuando quieras!- Terminó, atropelladamente.

Harry le sonrió de oreja a oreja y, para completa cohibición del blondo y satisfacer la vena Gryffindoriana del azabache, Potter casi se abalanza a Malfoy; envolviéndole entre sus pequeños brazos.

-¡Oye, oye; a este ritmo me vas a destrozar otro pijama!- Pero a Harry poco le interesaba que ahora estuvieran, básicamente, rodando por los suelos.

-¡¿Estás loco!? ¡No cambiaría mi regalo por nada en el mundo!- Sintió como el rubio se relajaba, y todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro dijo: -Yo también te quiero, Draco-


End file.
